Lost Magic
by ChaosreigN
Summary: In a world where magic was locked away years ago, Lucy Heartfilia runs away to a boarding school in order to escape her abusive workaholic father. There she discovers she may just be the one able to unlock the door and let magic flow through the world again. There's gonna be blood, maybe some gore, and eventually a whole lot of nalu with a few other pairings if i can fit them in!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy couldn't keep the tears from running down her face. It was swollen from the beating her father had given her paired with her last hour of crying. She was sure she hadn't deserved a beating as severe as her father had dished out, but what did she know? She was just a stupid worthless girl. Lucy hugged the picture of her mother closer to her chest, shaking from the thought of facing her father's ire again. All she had said was she wanted to marry for love, not for the benefit of her father's illustrious company.

Was it wrong to want love?

Isn't that what her father and her mother had before Layla Heartfilia grew tremendously ill and died? Lucy curled in on herself, inhaling painfully as her bruised ribs protested. _This was her last night crying_ she swore to herself, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was growing cold from the early fall air blowing in through the open window. Shivering she forced herself to stand and shut the window, looking at her reflection.

Her mother had been a strong and courageous woman. Never backing down from a fight. She died when Lucy was young, not even five years old. But Lucy still hears stories from the staff about how she always stood up to Jude. He had never once struck his wife, never once yelled at her. Losing his wife broke something inside of him.

Jude Heartfilia was a tyrant of a business man, never once thinking about anything other than work. He did not make time to talk to his daughter. They would only speak when she was summoned or at dinner. When she stepped out of line punishment was dealt accordingly, though most of the time it was harsher than necessary, much like tonight. Lucy climbed into bed, her brain buzzing from a possible concussion and thoughts of how she was going to escape this house. There was a prestigious academy nearby, one that offered dorms and all sorts of classes Lucy was sure her father would allow her to take. All she had to do was go there for a couple of semesters and then vanish.

Her father might not even know she was gone.

* * *

Lucy dreamed of her mother that night. Layla sat in a big bed, a book of children's stories in her hands. Her face was pale and she looked tired. She was growing sicker and sicker by the day.

"Tell me the one about the magic!" Lucy squealed, crawling up into her mother's lap. Layla smiled and turned to the page, wetting her cracked lips.

"Once upon a time, Earthland was soaked in magic. You couldn't take a step without the power flowing through your body. Magic did wonderful things, making the lives of even non-wizards easier. There were some humans that magic took a liking too, flowing from their bodies at their commands. They were called wizards, and they came in all shapes and sizes.

"Then one day a wizard with extremely dark magic was born. He grew to hate the people of the world and that hate festered until there was nothing but one desire; to strip the happiness from everyone in Earthland away. So he found a celestial wizard and tricked her into opening a gate to the world of spirits. He slipped into the gate without anyone noticing and took control of the celestial king.

"The king's power was mighty and soon that evil wizard began using the king's power to destroy Earthland. However, the wizard's hold on the king was not eternal. The second the bond broke the king destroyed the wizard. In his fit of anger he locked away the magic of Earthland, punishing all of the wizards who were unable to stop the evil wizard."

"No more magic!" little Lucy said, jumping up from her spot on the bed to tumble over onto her mother.

"That's right. But it's said that a human who shows great power, even without the magic of the world, can open a celestial gate and plead for the power to be returned if their heart shows true kindness and love."

"How would someone open a gate?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

"With a gate key," Layla said, smiling. She pulled something out of a bedside table and showed it to Lucy, watching Lucy's smile widen to encompass her entire face. Lucy took the key gently in her hand and studied it. They key was beautiful in Lucy's opinion and unlike any key she's ever seen before. It was gold with interesting etchings and carvings. "I want you to keep this safe Lucy," Layla said, eyes clouded, "and I want you to be happy."

* * *

"Father," Lucy stood in the doorway of his office, not bothering to make an appointment, "I've decided to attend the academy north of here. It will give me time to think about your proposal." Lucy gripped the thick wood of the doorway, waiting for some kind of response. When none came she took a shaky breath and stepped forward. "They have all sorts of business classes I could take to make sure I know what I'm doing when it's my turn to take over the company."

A snort escaped his lips.

"It's about time you start thinking about your future as a Heartfilia." Lucy sighed for just a moment, all of her nerves relaxing. She absentmindedly wondered why she had never thought about going off to school before as she explained the finer points of the academy, where she would be dorming, how much it would cost. For the first time in a very long time Jude Heartfilia was listening to his daughter. When their talk was done he wrote Lucy a blank check.

"Thank you, father," Lucy said, feeling a little bad that she was using this as a way to get away from him. He had no idea she would be leaving, that essentially she would be gone forever.

"I'm so proud of you," Jude said as he turned away. Lucy left the room quietly, walking the familiar halls of the Heartfilia manor until she made it to her room. She felt like crying again, but she told herself she wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The last three days had been hell on my concussion and bruised ribs. Riding in a carriage is normally very enjoyable, but paired with unpaved roads and knots in your stomach from starting school with actual people it wasn't going so well thus far. I was nervous. More than nervous I was terrified. What if this was just a way of showing me freedom before slamming the door in my face? And what if my father found out I wanted to run away?

My hands worried the handkerchief in my lap once again, firmly changing its shape from a square of fabric to a twisted wadded up mess. My eyes fell on the worn picture of my mother on the seat opposite of my own. A small smile found its way to my lips as I thought about her strength. I would need to borrow some of it for the next few days.

Most heiresses don't have this sort of social anxiety about being around large crowds of people. I myself didn't have it until after my mother died. I use to attend all of the Heartfilia balls and events, but was dissuaded not to by my father. I was more use to him where I couldn't be seen. And so that trend had continued until my sixteenth birthday, where a huge ball was held in my honor, filled with work clients I was to meet. I had three panic attacks that night and was beaten so severely that I couldn't leave my room the next day. I took a shaky breath, pushing the memory from my head. I was just going to have to be better.

"We're approaching the Academy, young miss," the couch driver called. A frown set into my face as I moved closer to the window, peering out at my new home. Expanses of greens my father would sell his soul for were laid before me, lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees and accented with the occasional student studying or napping. The building was huge, but something akin to fog was blurring my view of what looked like a bell tower in the center of what should have been an empty courtyard. Strange. Two dorms, each flanking the building, stood almost as impressive as the academy itself. They don't get used often due to the fact that most of the students have simply decided to move to the neighboring town or have lived there already. Magnolia Academy was my last ditch effort to keep myself alive. Even thought I was using this place as a way to escape my father I swore to myself I would at least take classes I was interested in, that maybe I could build my own life on.

As the carriage rolled to a stop I began fretting, shoving all of the mangled papers I had strewn around the cab back into my bag as the doorman offered me his hand. I smiled, taking it gingerly in my own and stepping outside. It was a little disorienting standing on solid ground after being shook continuously for three days. He gave me a warm smile and I nodded dropping my eyes to the floor.

"So where are we taking all of this stuff?" one of the movers my father hired asked, his voice gruff.

"Oh, Umm…" I rifled through my bag, looking for that stupid piece of paper. When I finally found it all eyes were on me, making my face turn red. "Right, um, Fairy Hills room 519" I finally answered. They all shrugged as I pulled the room key out of my pocket and walked in front of them to unlock the door. I could hear them complaining about 'rich girls and their things' but I decidedly ignored them in favor of running up five flights of steps to mechanically place the key in the hole and unlock the door. I wasn't sure what kind of splendor I was expecting from being on the top floor but there was absolutely no furniture, which was only a slight irritation. Otherwise the room was huge, more of a suite then a room exactly. There was a space big enough for an informal sitting area, small dining table, and there was already a kitchenette. I walked through the large open area to one of two closed doors. The first opened into an empty linen closet, complete with dust. The second was a bedroom, half the size of the one at my father's home, complete with a bathroom and a walk in closet.

Every inch of counter, windowsill, and fireplace mantle, was covered in dust that continued down to the warm wood floors.

A knock at the front door between the thunderous sounds of feet and grumbling men alerted me to the dorm adviser. She was a petite girl with large inquisitive eyes and a forced smile.

"Your father wanted our largest room for you, we were expecting you to be gone for a couple more days so please excuse the mess."

"It's no problem," I did my best to smile, remembering to tug my lips up at the corners.

"This particular room hasn't been rented out since the school's founding so please let us know if there are any issues with it." She adjusted her bow and made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"I certainly will," I nodded, placing my bag on the counter and looking around the room at all of the boxes. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" I tried to keep my voice even. The girl ticked off a few boxes on her clipboard then shook her head, looking sated.

"Curfew is midnight on non-school nights and ten on school night. No boys after eight." She looked pointedly at the movers before turning on her heels and bounce-stepping out of the room. My eyes lingered on the counter for a moment until the last of the men made their way out of the room, grunting good-byes as they did. The last man shut the door with a very final sound, leaving me completely alone for the first time in my entire life.

Of course I had felt alone in my father's large estate with no one I could really talk to, but there had always been someone there, waiting for my call, waiting for an order. At first I used to confide in them until one day they turned on me, telling my father everything I had told them in confidence.

Their constant comfort turned to torment as I no longer had anyone I could turn to. I worried my bottom lip for a moment before looking around the room one more time. It would be difficult to put anything up without the proper furniture to do so. I decidedly slid all of the boxes against the back wall and dug into my side bag, pulling all of the important school papers and small comforts I kept with me for the carriage ride until all that was left was my coin purse and a list of stores my father had undoubtedly paid to suit my needs for comfort.

For as much as my father loved his unholy fortune he loved spending it even more. Allowing me occasional trips to the very nearby dressing stores to buy expensive lavished gowns and jewelry, most of which I brought with me to sell in order to gain my own small fortune. I didn't need an empire's worth of gold, just enough that I could buy my own place, or maybe even rent an apartment. Just enough to get away from my father.

I made my way slowly down the five flights of stairs, stopping only to lock my door or give someone an awkward greeting. Once I was on the ground floor I had two choices to Magnolia; by foot or wagon. Though the wagon ride would be somewhat shorter I decided my legs could use the exercise after being cooped up for three days. The walk wasn't unbearable in the early morning heat and after slightly less than an hours' worth of it I learned why so many people lived in Magnolia. The city was beautiful and alive with so many different people, full of vendor's selling their wares, or simply of workers going about their daily tasks. There were so many trees easily seen over the buildings in the center of the town and clear blue 'rivers' running right next to the streets.

I smiled as I walked on the ledges close to the water, my skirts swirling at my ankles in the wind. It was such a beautiful day! I almost didn't care about shopping or furnishings or even the way it hurt just a little when I breathed in too sharply. I just wanted to enjoy my surroundings. An older man's laugh caused me to jolt out of my reverie however, giving my ribs a little more motion than they wanted. I stepped away from the edge of the river, the deep laugh reminding me far too much of my father's own.

' _You're not just going away to enjoy the view now, Lucy. You're going to learn a thing or two about running a business and then you'll see why this marriage is good for you_ ,' My father had said before I left on my carriage ride. ' _You'll understand it all when you come home_.' I frowned looking down at the piece of paper clutched in my hands. I really didn't want to think about going back to that place.

I sighed and made my way to the nearest vendor, asking for directions to the first name on my list. After thirty minutes of shop-hoping all of my furniture was picked out and everything would be at the dorm before eight tonight. The loud bell of the nearby chapel alerted me to the fact that it was one in the afternoon, and that I still had plenty of time to waste, and so waste I did. I bought food from side vendors, I ran around the park with children, I even went dress shopping in a bridal boutique on accident, confusing a very helpful sales clerk. When the sun began setting around six thirty I was so distracted by how much fun I had been having that I had strayed from the main path, finding myself lost on a back alley street. I scanned the buildings around me, finding one with an open storefront.

'Magical oddities and rarities sold here' the sign read in faded blue letters. I frowned but entered anyway, hoping someone inside could help me find my way back to the main road. There was a fine layer of dust around many of the things on the shelves and the air was musty, making me want to cough. I was worried, even though the sign on the door said open it could very well have been closed. Maybe for some illegal back door type deal. I inched my way towards the front counter until my eyes caught on three very sparkly things just below the dusty glass. I used the sleeve of my dress to clear away the dust, giving me the ability to see three very beautiful keys, each individually carved. One silver and two gold, dancing in the firelight of the lamp.

"Oh I'm sorry," A sweet voice called behind the counter. "I didn't hear anyone enter." I jumped up, studying the woman in front of me. She was eyeing me suspiciously, as if she wasn't sure how she should act. Her eyes were sharp for a moment, before they softened and looked somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry to intrude. It seems I've gotten lost and…"

"Say no more!" the girl smiled, all of the sadness erased from her features as she brightened like the sun. Without further prompting she brought up a piece of paper and a pencil from by the register and quickly drew on it.

"Would you mind, telling me what these are," I asked, my eyes drifting back to the keys.

"Those are celestial spirit keys. Wizards use them to call forth spirits to aid them in battle." The girl paused, her large blue eyes tinted with something dark for just a moment. Then a look of curiosity touched her features. "Would you be interested in them?" I nodded, pulling my wallet out of my bag. A faint memory tugged on my brain, trying to force itself to surface but it couldn't quite grab hold. "Celestial spirit magic is quite rare."

"I thought magic didn't exist," my voice was a little shaky as my eyes were completely entranced by the keys the woman pulled out of the counter.

"Some say it never existed at all, others say it was locked away by the celestial king after a rather wicked human abused it." The words were spoken as if she truly believed someone had done the world such an injustice. Her eyes were studying me again, looking for something. "Only a celestial wizard has any hopes of getting an audience with the king and fixing this mess." The girl sighed wistfully, as if she once had magic herself.

"How would one to that?" I asked, pulling the appropriate bills from my purse as the girl threaded all three keys onto a ring and set them in a leather pouch with its own belt. We traded goods at the same time.

"First they have to believe they can," Her blue eyes engulfed my entire gaze and I lost myself to her sadness. She had lost something precious. Something almost as wonderful as magic itself. "Here's a quick map to get home. Let me know if I can do anything else for you," She smiled, closing her eyes and breaking me from my momentary trance. I took the crudely drawn map and thanked her, never once wondering why she knew where I was staying.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got home on that first night I dug through all of my boxes looking for one in particular. One I _knew_ I had brought with me. Sure enough my trembling hands found a polished dark wood box and pulled it out, keeping my fingers securely around it as if it could break at any moment. I inherited this box from my mother in secret after her death. A man with spiky orange hair and tinted glasses handed it to me before I left the funeral. He had whispered something about opening the door, but I wasn't listening. I was four. And I had just lost my mother. That first night had been hard on me. I slept with the box every night for a week, daring not to open it or it would reveal the truth. I simply avoided my mother's rooms, pretending she was too sick to see me.

I couldn't cope with the fact that she was gone.

Vaguely I remember her giving me a key much like the ones I recently purchased, only different in its own way. My new keys had zodiac symbols on them, something I had always been interested in. The key my mother gave me was etched with designs of a heavenly gate, and that was it. No zodiac signs, no special stars. Just a key.

I also vaguely remembering a handmaiden of my mother's taking the key back to her after I left the room. Something about final preparations or some nonsense.

I didn't dare open the box my mother left me. I didn't even peak inside of it, and yet now I was going to throw it open in hopes of finding what I was looking for. My fingers were gentle, prying at the golden clasps. Once they were both snapped open I took a deep breath, stilling the discomfort in my stomach. Inside of the box was the golden key from my memory, another silver one with a constellation etched into the ivory disc on the handle,, and two books. My trembling fingers wrapped around the key, touching it just to make sure it was real and not a piece of memory. It was there, solid and stable. I grabbed it and the silver one, with the full intention of connecting it to my key ring, when a knock at my door jolted me out of my reverie, almost snapping the lid of the case onto my fingers.

After sliding my mother's box under my bed I walked to the door, my legs shaky. Peeping through the fish-eyed door hole I saw a small, blue haired girl with large amber eyes holding food with a worried look on her face. I opened the door, nerves destroying my stomach.

"Hi," I said weakly, not sure what she could want. The girl froze and stared at me, her eyes consuming my features. They watered just slightly as if seeing me brought up a sad memory or made her think of something worth her tears.

"Hey," her words were soft as she blinked back the dew drops forming in her eyes. Suddenly she was fine, a nuetral expression on her face. "I heard it was your first year at the university and I wanted to welcome you," She smiled this time, holding out a box of really good smelling pizza.

"Please, come inside," I offered, opening the door wider. Most of my furniture was unpacked, some still wrapped in plastic. Luckily I had two stools and a mostly dusted counter we could sit at. I pulled a couple plates out of the cabinet and two glasses, though I wasn't sure what we were going to drink. My brain had been so full of butterflies earlier I forgot to buy food.

"It's nice to meet you," her voice sounded unsure for a moment before she shrugged. "I'm Levy," the girl smiled again, holding her hand out for me to shake it. I did, nodding and managing to force my name out in a bit of a whisper. "What was that," she asked, frowning as she tilted her head.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy," I managed to get out of the ball of nerves forming in my abdomen. For a moment she looked confused, as if my name wasn't what she was expecting.

"So what are you studying Lucy?" she asked, pulling a slice of pizza out of the box and chewing on the end of it.

"Mostly business classes, thought I took a few Mythology classes and some History ones too," I said shyly, picking at the pepperonis on my piece.

"The Mythology class is my favorite. Though last year I slept through the final so I have to take it again," she frowned for a moment, then a bright smile lit up her face. "Maybe we'll be in the same class!" her amber eyes grew as wide as her smile was. I nodded, feeling the bundle of nerves loosen a bit around her. It was nice to talk to someone one-on-one. We stayed like that for an hour, talking, eating pizza, unwrapping furniture and putting boxes in the correct rooms. It was nice, having someone to do these things with. I kept my mother's box safely under my bed and out of sight so I didn't have to worry about it disappearing.

"Why don't we go out and do something tomorrow?" Levy asked, her head tilting just enough to throw her bangs into her face. I laughed and rifled through my bag to find something to hold her hair back with.

"That sounds good," I said, throwing things onto the counter, looking for a headband or something. I swear that girl is going to go blind if her hair keeps ending up in her face. Something loud and jingly hit the table as I continued my search digging until I found an orange headband with a white flower attached to it.

"Neat keys," Levy's voice was full of wonder as I looked up from the depths of my bags.

"Yeah, I found them at this wonderful jewelry place earlier. Maybe if I remember where it's at I can show it to you." My voice supplied the lie as I handed her the hairband.

"Thanks," she smiled, and then immediately frowned. "Darn I just remembered I have plans tomorrow, but we'll go to town sometime soon okay? I promise!" She smiled again, easing the ball of nerves that had been forming in my gut once she found my keys.

"Sure. I better get to bed soon, I've got a lot to do tomorrow," I forced a smile and herded Levy towards the door. She left without a fight, promises of future plans hanging in the air between us. I sighed, leaning against my locked door, my heart thudding in my chest. Why did I lie about finding the keys in a jewelry store? Why didn't I tell her it was some old magic shop?

' _She would have thought it was stupid_ ' my brain supplied as I began cleaning up the kitchen, wiping the rest of the dust off of the counters and sweeping it off the floor. I continued onto the living room, moving boxes with my feet and arranging cushions on the couch. It was almost ten o'clock by the time I was done with the two rooms and I could feel the day's activities down in my bones.

"A nice bath should make me feel better," I said to myself. It was so silent it was almost stifling. I frowned, going through one of my boxes until I came across an old music box my father gave me as a birthday present, back when he wasn't as abusive or pushy. I winded up the key and brought it with me to the bathroom as it tinkered out a sweet melody like a bell. The bathroom wasn't as big of a mess since I had used it a few times during the day, cleaning up a few places every time I walked in it. After a few moments warm water was filling the white tub, sending steam billowing from the water and covering the mirror.

I had to be gentle getting into the water, some of my wounds still stung from too much movement to fast. It was a surprise I wasn't falling apart at the seams. I allowed the hot water to relax my aches away, content to sit there as long as it took.

When I finally made it to bed after brushing my teeth and shoving myself into the first pair of pajamas I could find it was well past midnight. Sleep took it's time reaching me as an uneasy feeling of someone watching me began setting in.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks and four classes later I was starting to feel overwhelmed. The one thing that was really nice about being away from home was that this was the first time in at least five years that I didn't have to conceal a bruise or was breathing carefully because my ribs hurt. It was also really nice that I now had a friend. Or at least, I think I have a friend. Levy sits next to me in the two classes we share, one is general history studies and the other is the Mythology class I was really excited about taking. It turns out both of these classes require papers written once a week and I wasn't exactly sure how to properly research anything.

My tutors have been less than useful seeing as they simply spoon fed me information then 'tested' me right after to make sure I got high marks. I guess I wasn't the only one scared of my father's hand. Absently I wondered exactly how much my father had been paying his employees for them to accept such terrible abuse as Levy was talking about this week's report. Our teacher let us work with partners, but required two separate reports from both members, which seemed a little silly to me, but who was I to question how actual professor's do their jobs.

"Lucy are you listening?" Levy's voice cut through my muddled thoughts as I sat up straighter, scratching the back of my head while trying to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry Levy. It's just, I'm not really use to this kind of work so I still space out a lot. If it weren't for you I would probably be failing out of these two classes." I frowned at the thought, my ribs suddenly hurting from the thought of my father finding out his money was going down the drain because his daughter was failing a class.

My father loved spending money, he really did, but whenever an investment went south or he felt it was being wasted his rage was uncontrollable. My hands were on my ribs as Levy began explaining the 'wizard war' and its significance in history.

"I really think we should use that topic as our final report." Levy finally said as she jotted a few things down in her neat handwriting on a piece of paper.

"Final report?"

"You weren't listening to the teacher again were you?" Levy sighed and shook her head. I shrunk into myself, wondering why exactly she would put up with me. "At the end of the class we have to write a seven-page report on a topic we think is important and explain why we think that. That paper can make or break your grade." I groaned, my head meeting the table with a very light smack. Suddenly I was feeling very nauseous and I was not too happy about being in school. "But don't worry, I'll help you." Levy's voice was soft and apologetic.

My stomach began rumbling and I sat up quickly, covering it with my hands as if the act would silence it's cry for food.

"Can we take a break?" I asked, looking down at the mostly finished homework on the table. Even though I had been lost in thought most of our study session I had managed to get most of my work for the week done. What was really nice about our shared classes was the fact that they both had the same teacher and he assigned homework weekly instead of nightly. Levy usually helps me get most of it out of the way Monday night so I can focus on my financing class and the business class my father had forced me into. They were both boring, one requiring a lot of math. The only good thing was I also took my literature/creative writing class on the same day as those so I had a spark of sunshine in an otherwise miserable day.

"Yeah. We can finish this in your room," Levy smiled as she began neatly packing her things away. She looked lost in thought as she did, almost forgetting her books as we left the table. As I was busy wondering what was on her mind I didn't notice the small cat darting in front of me as I walked.

I did notice the floor as I tripped over said cat and landed on my face.

"Oh, Lucy! Are you alright?" Levy asked, trying not to laugh as I pushed myself up into a sitting position, eyeing the small cat in front of me. It was an odd shade of sky blue with a white stomach and eyes that looked almost too big for its face.

Levy also eyed the cat, a thoughtful look on her face. The cat let out a pathetic whine as it sniffed the air, padding towards me gently.

"Do you know who this cat belongs to?" I asked as it rubbed up against my arm. Its fur was soft and warm but its body felt like bone. I reached out to pick it up gently, meeting no resistance as my fingers curled around its slim frame.

"I've never seen that cat before in my life," Levy said, her voice sounding strange. I was too distracted by the cat to ponder it. I stood up, leading Levy out of the library and to Fairy Hills.

"What do cats eat?" I asked once we were walking up the steps.

"I read in a book once that felines are carnivores, so probably things like fish and-" the cat began meowing loudly at the mention of fish and Levy stopped, giving it a weird look.

"Very odd cat," I looked down at it as I opened the door to my 'apartment.' "I think I've got some cooked fish in the fridge, do you think that will work?" I asked Levy as she shut the door. She shrugged and got three plates out of the cabinet. I set the kitten down on the counter, because really it was far too small to be a full grown cat, and fished through my fridge until I pulled out the sealed container filled with chopped bits of fish. "It's seasoned; do you think that will matter?" I asked.

Levy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Right now it looks like it hasn't eaten in weeks. It would probably eat anything. For now, it should be fine." I nodded and grabbed a fork out of the drawer, putting pieces of fish on the plate Levy handed me. The cat began meowing, each one louder and longer than the next until I set the plate down in front of it. As Levy fixed us some sandwiches I filled a small bowl with water and placed it on the ground. Once the cat was through eating I could set it on the floor, but right now I was not coming between it and its fish.

"What are you going to do with it?" Levy asked between bites.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone is missing a cat. If no one is then I guess, I'll keep him." I shrugged.

"He should have a name."

"What do you name a blue cat?"

"Happy," Levy's answer was instant and something felt right about it. About the name anyway. The way she answered made my stomach feel a little uneasy, like there was something she was hiding.

I ignored the feeling. Levy was my only friend. I wasn't about to pry into anything in the off chance that I could lose her. I shrugged after taking a bite of my sandwich, watching the cat play with the remaining pieces of food on its plate.

"Happy sounds fine to me," I finally said and something in Levy seemed to relax. Was she anxious about something?

"We should go shopping for cat stuff tomorrow. You don't have classes on Friday right?" I nodded. We both only had classes four days a week, which was nice considering the weekend was the perfect time to catch up on any reading I missed in class while spacing out. "Sounds like a plan then," Levy smiled as she picked up her plate and washed it off in the sink. She opened her bag and got back to work on her homework while I watched the kitten, who was currently curled in front of his plate, eyeing it as if the remaining shreds of fish were going to disappear.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, causing Levy to stiffen for a second.

"I'm not sure." She said sheepishly, her eyes clouded for a moment. She then reached out and picked up the cat, studying its belly until coming to an answer. "It's a boy." There was pink tinting her cheeks. I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed myself.

"You sure are smart Levy," I said as I played with Happy's tail, not wanting to fish my own homework out of my bag.

"I just read a lot. It comes in handy whenever anyone has questions that require useless information to answer," Levy's cheeks pinked again and I shook my head.

"It's not useless information." She looked at me for a long moment before a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Thanks Lucy."

* * *

Friday morning was colder than it should have been since fall was just beginning. I was bundled in one of my warmer dresses as Levy and I walked through Magnolia. Levy seemed comfortable in her short dress with long sleeves. I was a little envious of her. My father never permitted me to wear anything that wasn't made for a 'proper lady of my station.' No matter how badly I wanted to wear something more fashionable, or at least with less layers, we would argue. The arguments always ended in his favor.

"Why don't we get you some new clothes while we're out," Levy said, eyeing my dress. It was almost like she could read thoughts. I nodded once, feeling nervous.

"We can get you something too," I piped up, stepping out of the way of a very angry looking man who was stomping through the crowd. He bumped into my shoulder even after I thought I was clear out of his way, causing me to lose my balance and almost fall over. Levy turned and shouted at the man, who turned to look at her, his dark eyes blazing.

"I don't have time for this!" he growled and stomped away.

I was frozen in my spot on top of empty barrels. Something was digging into my side painfully but I wasn't about to move.

"HEY!" a very loud and demanding voice shouted from nearby, causing the man to turn back around. "It's not very nice to push people around like that!" The voice continued, getting closer by the second. My eyes searched for the source, finally falling on a hooded figure standing in front of me. Levy's lips were moving close to the man, but no sound I could register came out. In fact, my vision was starting to darken as the yelling continued between the two men.

I was pretty sure I was fainting.

The last thing I remember before everything got cold was a small tuft of orange hair sticking out in the front of the man's hood. Something warm and wet was soaking into my side as everything disappeared, leaving me in the familiar darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the infirmary at the school, I know this only because Levy got sick last week and came here for her medicine.

As I sat up in the bed I noticed bandages wrapped around my abdomen, and pain slicing through me. I powered through it, use to the sting in that particular area. Levy was asleep, her neck bent at a very uncomfortable looking angle, in the chair next to my bed. The room was quiet, barring the gentle rustling of the curtains from the open window.

The room smelled nice, like a warm spring night. I looked out of the window, trying to see if the weather was warm enough for such a smell. When I shifted to stand a whimper escaped my lips causing Levy to wake. Worry painted her face.

"Lucy you almost bled to death!" Levy cried out a little, sitting up straighter. Her neck must have hurt. I wonder how long she had slept there.

"I'm fine. I've had worse," I gave a weak smile. Her usually bright smiling face paled as a frown tugged at her lips.

"What do you mean by-"

"I'll be just fine Levy; your neck has got to hurt." I interrupted, trying to take her attention away from me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, standing up and smoothing out her clothes.

"A bit," I answered, glad she was somewhat distracted.

"I'll go get us something to eat."

* * *

I spent the entire weekend in the infirmary, Levy fussing over me and keeping me on track with my only time she left was when a short man with snow white hair walked into my room, looking worried. His expression changed slightly to one of confusion, before stepping out into the hall, to look at the name printed on the placard by the door, and then the chart situated on a clip board under said placard.. He shook his head and walked back inside, muttering to himself for a moment. I watched him in silence as he finally cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm the headmaster here," was all he said after his odd little show.

"Headmaster Makarov," I said a little quietly.

"I understand you're still a minor, less than a year away from eighteen." He stroked his beard as he looked out the window, his eyes focusing on nothing.

"I would appreciate if you would keep this from my father," my fingers bunched up in the sheets, my hands shaking sightly. "And I would appreciate if you would keep my family name and wealth a secret as well." My voice was shaking too as tears began forming. I was scared of m father's wrath for being wounded by someone other than him, but I was even more scared of Levy finding out exactly how much money my family had at its disposal. There were many different Heartfilia's across the Fiore continent, even more across the globe, but my father had made the name famous. If it slipped that I was a Heartfilia there would be questions, but if she found out i was _the_ Heartfilia heiress, destined to pass my father's vast fortune onto my children and future husband, she might try to use me for it.

I like Levy, a lot, but I didn't know her very well. I wasn't one hundred percent sure of what kind of person she was. I was a lot scared. All of my life I have been used... I was silently praying she wouldn't do that to me as well.

"I can keep your secrets for now, Miss Heartfilia..."

"Please, just Lucy," my voice trembled as I interrupted him. Silently I scolded myself for doing such a thing. What if he lashed out at me? It was a stupid thing to do and I waited for the consequences. Headmaster Makarov simply gave me a smile and nodded.

"I will keep your secrets Miss Lucy, but you must understand that secrets are terrible burdens to bear alone."

"I understand," I nodded, feeling my lip trembling as more tears began filling my eyes.

"I'll give you the rest of the week off to heal if you think you might need it. I know a break from work can always help."

"Thank you."

* * *

I decided against taking the week off. I had felt worse and had more to do after injuries like this before. School shouldn't be too bad.

On our way to the mythology class Levy finally gave me some details about the man that came to my aide. She was a little fidgety as she talked, but her eyes were filled with awe as she described what I could only consider a very one-sided fight. Even though my 'attacker' as Levy would angrily put it, was twice our 'savior's' size her was easily beaten into submission. When it was found I had a life threatening wound the man was carted away to serve time in jail.

It was an interesting feeling, knowing someone had paid for causing me harm.

Once we entered the classroom I immediately noticed a new student sitting in the back of the class room. He was turned around arguing adamantly with a student named Gray. I couldn't see his face, but his pink hair stood out against the sea of people. I shrugged and took my normal seat next to Levy, quickly falling into a trance as our teacher began lecturing on 'celestial spirits.' I perked up immediately when he mentioned they could be summoned with items known as 'keys.' I knew this information already, but it tugged at me, reminding me that I had yet to really delve into my mother's box. It still remained under my bed, firmly shut.

The teacher talked about the different types of spirits that could be summoned and finally stopped right before the 'zodiac keys' page in our text book. I looked down at the page, recognizing they keys drawn in black ink. I owned two of them, both looking exactly like their pictures in front of me.

"Hey Levy," I whispered, suddenly wanted very much to be in my room and far away from people. "I don't think I feel so good. I think I'm gonna go back to my room. Will you let Makarov know I've decided to take him up on his offer to sit out for the week?" She nodded, not saying anything as she wrote it in the side margin of her notes.

I stood up as the teacher's back was to the class and he was writing the homework assignment on the board for the week. I wasn't worried about it since I was sure Levy would come right over after the rest of her classes today.

I knew eyes would be on me as I pulled my bag onto my shoulders and left the room, but a burning sensation was seeping into my skin right before the door of the classroom shut and I was safely alone in the halls.

'That was weird,' I muttered to myself as I made my way quickly to my dorm. My side hurt, but I was use to this kind of pain. It was almost too familiar. I was hoping I was never going to have to feel anything like it ever again, but beggars can't be choosers. Once I was in my dorm I hung my bag on a hook by the door and fed Happy, quickly silencing his frantic meows at my feet. I made my way to my bedroom, shutting the door firmly and pulling my 'celestial keys' out of a drawer in my bedside table.

I then sat on my floor, taking a deep breath before I pulled the box out from underneath my bed. Once opened it looked exactly like it did before. I added my mother's keys to my key ring and picked up the books. They were thick tomes filled with fancy script. I could read it, but just barely.

It took a lot of concentration.

I flipped through the books, quickly realizing one was a basic guide to celestial magic. The second held a complex spell, very firm instructions and ingredients, and a whole lot of writing that I couldn't even read. The spell seemed to do something to the body. It hurt my head just concentrating on the the bottom of the page in messy script were the words ' _open the gate_.' A snort left my throat but my brain was stuck on the idea.

My mother had told me to open the gate. Even that weird guy with the spiky orange hair had the same plea.

"If mom thought this was real, and important, then I'm going to do it," I said aloud, my voice trembling a bit. The ingredients on the page were foreign to me, but I had a feeling I knew a place they could be purchased. I turned the page, interested to see that I could now read the illegible print that was on it.

'Ways to train inner magic' the title read. I found a pencil and some paper and jotted down the ingredients for this particular spell, feeling it was necessary before I could try anything else. I jumped up from my spot on the floor, my rear sore from sitting on the hard wood for an extended period of time. I left the apartment with nothing but a coin purse and a list of ingredients.

I didn't notice the open window, the smell of warm spring nights, or the new unusual book sitting on my coffee table.

* * *

I walked straight into the store this time, not pausing to stare at the odd storefront. It looked like it didn't belong in its current location, and every time I asked someone about it they looked at me like I was insane. Luckily my feet seemed to remember the way because now I was walking through the aisles with sure steps as the woman from before was standing behind the counter.

A kind smile was on her face but worry filled her eyes.

"You're back." Her soft voice chimed. I nodded and smiled back at her. "We don't have any more keys I'm afraid."

"That's alright," I smiled. "I'm actually here for something else." I pulled the piece of paper from the coin purse and handed it to her.

"We have all of these in the back," she smiled and walked through a beaded curtain. A man's voice could be heard, muffled words exchanged. I swear I heard the phrase 'real man' and 'manly' four times each. When the woman returned there was a brown bag filled to the top with exotic looking things.

"May I ask what all this is for?" her voice was sweet as our eyes locked again. That sadness was there, breaking my heart a little.

"I'm going to bring happiness back to the world," I finally said, handing her the payment. Her blue eyes widened a little as I turned to leave. "I'll let you know if I need any more help!" I called over my shoulder.

"My name's Mirajane!" She called before I could open the door. I turned back to look at her and smiled.

"I'm Lucy," I winked. The action felt natural and foreign at the same time. She nodded. I turned back towards the door as the bell chimed, announcing someone had walked in. I couldn't see them through my bag of goods but i could certainly smell them.

"Excuse me," A deep voice said, sounding vaguely familiar. I couldn't place it though as I shuffled out of the way, trying to hold the door open and fumbling with the heavy bag. A hearty laugh escaped the stranger as a warm hand touched my back and guided me through the door.

"Thanks," I said, trying to look over my shoulder at him, but shadows blocked his face from view. I could _feel_ his smile though. He smelled like fresh night air and as he gave me one last nudge out the door I could have sworn I had seen him before.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent two days alone in my room. Two entire day's leaning over old spell books and drinking a noxious smelling potion. Nothing really felt different as I read about celestial spirit contracts and the different types of keys.

And yet my view on all of my mother's old fairy tales had changed. I believed in the Wizards that saved the world from evil, that caused the evil, that lived their everyday lives in peace because their powers allowed them to grow plants or make remedies or simply allowed them to talk to animals. I believed in all of the adventures my mom used to read from a handwritten book she kept locked in a desk. Her face always looked so alive, but there had always been something just underneath that light.

Two days of only leaving my room to feed happy and do homework with Levy was making my back hurt. As I flipped through the book in my lap i noticed some of the pages were impossible to read, but I was beginning to suspect that this was only because I wasn't ready for them yet.

How odd.

A light knock at the door took my attention away from the undecipherable page as I padded through my dorm, ignoring the way my stomach was begging for food. Recently I've been having trouble remembering to eat, and today was worse than yesterday.

When I reached the door I opened it to find Levy arguing with Gray and a pink haired man in hushed tones as if in warning. I waited patiently as the two men had some sort of staring contest, causing Levy to sigh.

"Hello," I said, my voice a little unsure. Levy turned and perked up, her brown eyes alight with mischief.

"Lucy," Levy studied my pajamas, making me frown, "aren't we going shopping today?" She asked. I looked between her and the boys, extremely confused. "You promised yesterday," Levy frowned again as the two boys stopped staring at each other, opting instead to stare at me. Gray looked like her recognized me. he was about to open his mouth in what I assume was a greeting when Levy shot him a warning glance. He looked between Levy and I for a moment with his mouth hanging wide open. Levy sighed and stage whispered to me, "Gray has a habit of thinking he knows people when he's actually never met them." Gray seemed to take this as a sign of some sort and he nodded, an embarrassed smile appearing on his face.

The pink haired man simply stared at me, his eyes running from my head to my uncovered toes and back up again. His eyes were appraising and heated, and under his gaze I felt like my skin was slowly lighting on fire. When his eyes finally met with mine there was something akin to sadness, and at least to me, regret. Like he had done something to someone who I reminded him of. He too opened his mouth, his words forming a word that was quickly drowned out by Levy's huff of annoyance.

" _Lu-cy_ ," the way she said my name, pointedly enunciating the syllables. I turned to look at her, suddenly worried. Whatever pink-hair was going to say seemed to be forgotten. "Shopping." She sighed, pointing into my dorm.

"Oh," my eyes returned to the pinkette for just a moment before I smiled sheepishly back at Levy. He was attractive, outlandishly so with his tanned skin and dark olive green eyes. Unfortunately I didn't really have time to be staring at him. "Sorry, I'll get ready. Why don't you guys come on," I opened the door wider so everyone could enter. They all walked passed me, the warmth of bodies momentarily touching mine reminded me of how cold I was.

"Happy!" The pinette's voice called out, startling me. I shut the door and turned around, rewarded with the sight of what I could assume was some sort of reunion. I skirted around the scene as Gray grumbled something about 'Natsu not taking enough care of his cat.' So his name was Natsu, even his name was odd and exotic. When I reached my room I froze. Levy was holding my book, eyes glued to the page. My brain couldn't come up with an excuse so instead I just shut the door loud enough to startle her.

We looked at each other for a long time, eyes locked in a staring contest. A smile slowly spread across Levy's face as she was the first to look away, shutting the book and setting it down on the bed.

"It's alright Lucy," she sat down as I continued to stare at her. "You know; I use to be able to use magic." Her words were a soft whisper as a sad look spread across her face. "Zeref took that away from us."

"But that happened… over a hundred years ago."

"I know." Levy shook her head, her eyes shut as if ashamed of something. "Wizards live a really long time. I pieced together that you were interested in magical stuff after I saw your keys." Levy looked up at me again, a soft smile on her lips. "These are pretty advanced spells, where did you get these?"

"I found them," I half lied. "I read a legend about how a celestial wizard could bring magic back as a kid and I've been a little… Interested in it since."

"Maybe I can help you," Levy jumped up, her voice raising in volume just a bit. Arguing began in the living room, changing the focus of attention for a moment.

"Maybe we can talk about this later," my voice was weak. I was expecting to get yelled at, to be demanded to do it right this instant. Instead Levy just smiled and nodded, reaching for a bag I hadn't noticed she had brought.

"Try this on. I think it's your size," Levy handed me the bag before leaving the room, dealing with there two boys fighting with each other once again. I peered inside of the bag, curious to see what Levy brought me.

* * *

I've seen many women around magnolia wearing shorter and tighter outfits, but I felt so exposed in the short skirt and top Levy brought me to wear. She said she had borrowed it from a friend so I could see if these types of clothes were 'my style.' She gave me an approving look before we left Fairy Hills to re-attempt shopping for similar clothes and I was starting to regret wearing it. Burning stares could be felt on my skin as we walked in front of the boys. Levy formally introduced me to Natsu and Gray, explaining that Natsu had started our mythology class late. She also asked if he could join our study group, to which Gray responded that 'not enough studying in the world could get information to stick in his melted brain.'

More insults were thrown around as we walked. 'Flame brain' and 'ice princess' seemed to be the default between the two. They were ether best friends or the closest rivals I've ever seen.

As I pondered what kind of rivals would agree to take two girls shopping the wind changed, blowing the warm scent of bonfires my direction. Unfortunately, Gray and Natsu were the only things around close enough that could trigger such a smell. I frowned, convinced I was imagining everything.

"You okay Lucy?" Levy's face was filled with concern.

"Yeah, just smelled something weird," I responded.

"The only weird smelling thing here is you," Natsu's voice reached me, hitting a button I didn't know I had.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I spun around to look at him again. He was now holding Gray in a headlock.

"What kind of girl smells like a hospital room, rotten cabbage and," he took a deep breath, his dark eyes turning just a shade lighter as he did, "dirt." Gray stopped struggling in Natsu's hold, opting instead to stare at his frienemy in disbelief.

"Are you stupid?" Gray asked, taking all of Natsu's attention away from staring at me. I welcomed it, deciding I wasn't really sure I liked Natsu, no matter how attractive his face was or how distracting his currently open vest was. Levy and I left Natsu and Gray to argue over who was stupider. It was true that the potion I had been guzzling with every meal really did look like a mix of rotten vegetables and mud once it was done being mixed, but I didn't like that he had to point it out. How could he even smell that from there anyway?

* * *

Levy and I stopped by a few pet stores, buying bowls and a collar for Happy, as well as a bed Levy promised he would love more than my face and a scratching post to keep him away from my bed frame.

The boys were standing outside of the last store we stopped at, faces muddled. I ignored their reactions as I handed them the bags and boxes from our jaunt away from them. Gray stuttered his indignation while Natsu kept asking who all this stuff was for. Levy answered which caused Natsu to spiral into his next question.

"Why are you buying things for my cat?"

"I found him starving, as far as I'm concerned he's my cat now," I kept walking as Levy pulled me towards a store filled with her favorite clothes. I was still feeling awkward about so much of my body being uncovered but now I could actually breathe and walk around without being so constricted. The boys waited outside again, muffled fighting was blocked out by the shop door shutting.

"Natsu's going to fight to get Happy back," Levy pointed out as she helped me pick out more clothes to try on.

"He's welcome to come see the cat whenever he wants, but I'm not letting him take it back just so it could starve." I took the now armful of clothes to the back of the store so I could try them on. "And if you knew it was his cat why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if he was coming this year. He sleeps a lot. He would never purposely forget to feed Happy," Levy stood outside of the dressing room as I stripped, trying to decide what to try on first.

"Well now he can sleep all he wants and not have to worry about the cat," I pulled a skirt on and examined it in the mirror. It was so short.

I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

"As long as it fits, buy it," Levy spoke as if reading my mind.

"Can you read minds?"

"No, but I know a guy that could use telepathy to communicate with people." She said it so flippantly, like there was nothing weird about the thought.

"If I agree to buy all of these will you tell me everything you know about magic?"

"Let Natsu and Gray into our study sessions and you have a deal," I could hear the smile in Levy's voice.

"Fine," I said, worrying my bottom lip. I continued trying on clothes, hoping the feeling of the different fabrics could take my mind off what I was deciding to do. If I had any hope of being granted and audience with the celestial king, I would need Levy's help. I could feel the rightness of that in my bones.

Studying with Natsu every other day was making my stomach do weird flips, almost in protest of having to see the pink haired nuisance ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

We paid a porter to take all of the things back to the dorm for us so our hands would be free for the rest of the afternoon. Levy offered to buy the guys dinner for carrying everything for so long but I shook my head.

"I'll buy," I looked at Levy as she made a face.

"Are you sure?" She studied Natsu and Gray as they had an animated discussion about where to eat like they haven't done this before. I was expecting arguing, but food seemed to be a common ground between the two idiots. "They can eat a lot."

"My dad's given me a pretty decent allowance for my first couple months of school, I'm sure I'll survive a night of feeding those two," I smiled at her as we started walking, following the boys around Magnolia. The sun would be setting soon and the early autumn air was a little chilled. Suddenly I was wishing for all of the layers my formal dresses provided.

Gray noticed my shivering and took off his jacket, which he had stripped and almost left in numerous places throughout the day, and handed the piece of cloth to me. I smiled in thanks and slipped it on. It was warm and definitely didn't smell like a fire. Natsu made an offended noise in the back of his throat before picking up the pace, effectively beating us to the mystery diner.

"Ignore him, he's terrible at making friends," Gray sighed as he fell into step next to me. Levy took that as her cue to run after Natsu to make sure he didn't start ordering without us.

"What's his deal anyway?"

"It's a really long story," Gray shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets as we walked. "The gist of the situation is he was betrayed by family and kind of lost the most important person he had because of it. Or we think she was important. You can never really tell with him," Gray had a groan in his voice, his eyes looking far away. "We all lost someone important that day."

I was going to ask for more details when he turned into a loud diner, leaving me out in the cool air. So Natsu lost someone important to him. I looked down at the ground, studying the pebbles at my feet. I could see how that could make someone act like he does, loud and brash. Not wanting to connect to anyone. Is that how my father feels? Like he can't connect to people?

I let my feet move me into the warm air of the diner, my eyes scanning the crowd for bright blue hair. Once I found Levy I made my way towards her, pushing through crowds of standing people, and almost got knocked over by a guy at the bar.

"Watch it!" The man turned and hissed at me, his face red from drinking the noxious liquid he splashed onto me.

"Pay attention to what you're doing," Natsu's voice growled next to me as his hand encircled my arm and he dragged me away from the man that was screaming about 'ungrateful kids'. I stayed silent, still shell shocked and not really sure what to do about this mess on me. It was soaking into my shirt, making the fabric almost see through. Natsu stopped short, causing me to bump into him.

I shrunk back, expecting him to explode. He had such a temper with Gray I wasn't sure what to expect. He turned around, a weird look on his face. A sprinkle of pink dusted his cheeks as his hand reached for the zipper of Gray's jacket and he zipped it up, covering up the vile smelling part of my shirt. I stood completely still until he pulled his hand away, and even then I didn't move until he began pulling me back towards the table.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Levy asked, voice filled with worry as I scrambled to sit next to her on the booth. I was so out of my element I wasn't sure what I should be feeling, so I nodded, hoping that was the answer she wanted. My eyes were stuck on Natsu, still waiting for some kind of punishment for knocking into him, for wasting his time since he had to save me from the drunken man. He refused to look at me.

"Listen, if flame brain did anything to you, let me know and I'll show him who's boss," Gray declared, without a shirt. As my eyes slowly made their way from Natsu's face to Gray's, a small smile played on my lips as the two immediately began arguing.

It felt normal for some reason and some of the tension in my stomach let up.

The boys insisted on walking us back to my dorm room, which I was happy about since it meant Levy and I didn't have to carry all of our shopping supplies ourselves. The trek up the steps seemed to take longer than normal as I fumbled with the bags in my hands, thinking about all of the outfits Levy had begged me to purchase. I even had to buy smaller underwear since my corsets and pantaloons wouldn't fit under any of the clothing without being unsightly. I was amazed by exactly how small undergarments could be once Levy showed me a 'thong'.

With my mind consumed with that I hadn't noticed we were on the final flight of steps, or that Natsu was impatiently waiting for me to open the door for him. When I stopped next to him I fumbled attempting to get the keys out of the bag resting at my hip. When I couldn't quite situate the bags Natsu groaned and adjusted his own haul. His fingers brushed the exposed skin of my hip, so warm they left goosebumps in their wake, to grab the keys. He inserted them like it was as easy as breathing and pushed the door open, waiting for me to enter first. My face felt like it was on fire as I hurriedly walked into the dorm room, setting my bags on the floor by the counter in the kitchen. The rest of the group followed my lead, leaving Levy to bring up the rear.

Natsu handed me my keys, his warm fingers brushing the inside of my palms this time, but eliciting the same effect from my traitorous skin. Why was he so warm, yet standoff-ish? He was almost unapproachable.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie before curfew kicks in?" Levy asked, rifling through a bag she left in my room two days after becoming my first friend.

"Can't, I've got a test to study for in geometry," Gray made a laughing noise in the back of his throat, his eyes trailing over to where Natsu was still standing very close to me. Somehow we had gotten him back in his shirt but his pants were now around his ankles. Natsu made a noise that I guess Gray took as 'you're missing something important' because Gray looked down, almost embarrassed that his clothes kept falling off.

I wasn't sure how to take it, but I was doing my best to sum it up to a weird personality quirk. Much like Natsu's hunger for competition, if dinner's eating contest was anything to go by.

"I can," Natsu said, with a frown. Why would he offer to stay and then frown about it like he was being forced? I studied his face and followed his line of sight to where Happy was sleeping comfortably on an arm of the couch. He would probably stay there until I fall asleep myself and then he'll move into position to suffocate me with blue fur in my sleep.

"I just realized I have to take that test with Gray tomorrow," Levy's eyebrows were furrowed as she looked into the bag. "Sorry Lu," Levy turned to look at me, appraising the awkward way I was standing.

"It's okay Levy," I smiled, forcing my voice to stay even. "Let me know how the test goes tomorrow," she nodded and stood up, kicking the bag towards Natsu.

"Lucy's not a big fan of scary movies," There was a warning tone in her voice as she and Gray made their way to the door. Natsu grunted a goodbye and bent down, taking Levy's spot to rifle through the movies.

I was still standing next to the counter in the kitchen, holding my room keys and staring at Natsu like he had a second head. He didn't seem like he enjoyed being around me very much and yet here he was, volunteering to stay and watch a movie with me.

It felt nice to not be alone, but I also felt like _he_ might feel like he was forced to stay here.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm not leaving without Happy," Natsu grunted, picking a movie, a smile stretching across his face. Anger boiled just below the surface, making me grind my teeth.

"Well you're not leaving here _with_ Happy." I let the keys fall onto the counter top, effectively waking the small cat up. He made a noise between a yawn and a meow, his sleepy eyes blinking a few times before narrowing in on Natsu. I couldn't tell what was running through the small kittens mind, but I did know that Natsu didn't appreciate it because he made another grunting noise that was borderline growling.

I don't think I'll ever understand men.

I shook my head and made my way to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I could hear the television turning on and the mechanical wiz of the video player springing to life as Natsu fiddled with it.

I took my time changing, realizing too late that I still had Gray's jacket and that it smelled really nice. I can just return it next time I see him since I agreed to let him and Natsu into Levy's study sessions almost every day. I replaced the stinking skin tight shirt with a button up pink flannel and matching pants. The chill of the afternoon had seeped into the dorm so I shrugged Gray's jacket back on.

I mean, it's not really that big of a deal right? The sound of popcorn reminded me that I still had a guest and I sighed, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in my nice, big, inviting bed. Maybe I could just kick Natsu out since he doesn't really seem like he wants to be here anyway.

I opted for going to watch the movie instead, feeling like I owed him at least the popcorn and time with Happy for keeping me from getting assaulted again. He made a grunting noise as I sat on the couch next to him, his eyes not leaving the television as the previews began playing. The living room was dark, only the light above the stove and the television lighting the room, so I took a chance at studying him again. He was attractive and absolutely oblivious to the chill in the air around him as his skin was completely exposed with the little vest he wore. There was a white scarf wrapped around his neck, which made little sense to me, but I'm not Natsu. His pants were puffy, held up with a wrap around his waist. Sandals adorned his feet and I was convinced that he belonged in a desert, not the chilly early autumn weather of Magnolia.

Happy was curled in his lap, but the kitten was staring at Natsu as well, something mischievous glinting in his dark eyes. Natsu's right hand was in the popcorn bowl between us and the left was lazily stroking Happy's back.

Once a loud sound scared me out of my staring I was welcomed with the sight of blood dripping down a white wall. My stomach wanted to escape from my mouth as a scream erupted from a young girl that was rocking over the lifeless body of an older man, probably her father.

"I love scary movies," Natsu finally spoke after the scene cut to the name of the movie. I gulped, looking from the television to Natsu's smiling face. You wouldn't think that such an innocent smile would be because of such a gruesome thing.

I was suddenly very scared to be alone with Natsu.

Luckily I wasn't technically alone because Happy used Natsu's distracting gaze on me to escape from his former owner's hand and crawl across the couch to curl in my lap. A smug look was painted on the kitten's face and Natsu looked down, a little surprised.

"Give me my cat back!"

"Looks like he chose me," I huffed, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in my mouth.

Even though I wasn't hungry.

Even though more blood was painting the screen in front of me red.

Even though the only thing I wanted to do was scream.

I promised myself that night I wouldn't let Natsu intimidate me or make me cower in fear like my father once had. Because even though Natsu was scary with his eyes trained on me as I forced myself to watch the gore on the screen he had also saved me from that drunk at the bar. I wasn't going to be so weak that I needed him to save me from anything else.

I was going to open the gate and bring magic back to the world.

I couldn't let little ole Natsu scare me.

* * *

 **GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! I've been without internet but i've been writing! my updates will start back up again soon I pinkie promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't sure what time I had fallen asleep. All I knew is that when I woke up I was sweating and tangled in a blanket. I sat up a little too fast, earning a splitting pain from my side and a grumbled warning from Natsu.

Nastu.

I looked down, my eyes threatening to pop out of my skull. We were on the couch and his arms were wrapped around my stomach, his head in my lap. Gray's jacket was on the floor across the room and the cat was nowhere to be seen.

It was also waaaaay past curfew and there was a boy. Curled up to me. In my dorm room.

I lifted Natsu's arm gently so I could slip out from underneath him. He grumbled in protest but just snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling the blanket up to his face. I backed away slowly, my eyes glued to his sleeping face. That innocent smile he flashed me while gore painted the screen was playing on his lips. He looked different when he wasn't giving me scary looks or being an overall brute.

I decided staring at Natsu was not going to help me as I looked at the time. 4am ticked away on the clock over the mantel. Even though I wasn't required to go to class today I still needed enough sleep to get me through tomorrow. Levy and I were supposed to talk about magic and I was going to need all of the energy I could muster. When I entered my room I was greeted with Happy snuggling into my favorite pillow. The little ball of blue fur was purring, and it warmed my heart just a bit.

I even took pity on him and moved the pillow gently as to not wake him.

As I drifted to sleep I dreamed of warm fires and flying blue cats.

* * *

I awoke with a start and almost screamed as I found Natsu standing over my bed, blood dripping from his face. I pushed him away, almost effectively knocking him over and that earned me a growl. Natsu was more like a feral dog than a human boy I decided as I sat up, looking around the room. It was only eight in the morning, an hour earlier than I wanted to be awake, and Happy was curled into my side, purring.

"What's your problem?" I asked, keeping my eyes level with his. I was not going to get distracted by the fact that his entire torso was visible because his vest was nowhere to be seen. No, instead I was going to be tough Lucy and stand my ground.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure how to do that but there was never a better time to learn than now.

"You stole my cat."

"You didn't feed your cat," I countered, looking down at the pile of fur. One of Happy's dark eyes were open and he was appraising the situation. He did not appear to be happy with what he saw.

"He's still my cat!"

"You can come visit him whenever you want but I'm not letting you take this animal so it can starve!" I ground out, trying not to wince at the dark look that passed by Natsu's eyes. We were both startled out of our staring contest when Happy began meowing. I simply studied the small cat, wondering what was making him so vocal. Natsu looked stunned however.

A knock at my front door caused us both to freeze.

I wasn't really sure why I was so worried to answer it, but I was. Something in my bones was telling me that this was a very bad situation to be in.

Mechanically I got out of bed, leaving Natsu to have a weird-off with the cat. I shut my bedroom door to keep the brute out of sight. When I answered it, however, I was relieved to see that it was only Gray.

"You seen Natsu around, he didn't return to the room last night," Gray leaned against the door frame, his shirt on the ground behind him. I nodded, my voice not really ready to work. Natsu seemed to want to answer for himself though since he threw open my bedroom door and began stomping over to me, fire set in his eyes.

"Fine, you can keep the stupid cat, but I'll have you know I won't be leaving here until he willingly comes back with me." New scratch marks were adorning Natsu's face and chest and this time it was definitely hard not to stare. Gray took one look between us and began laughing, clutching his abdomen as he doubled over onto the floor.

"Umm…"

"What's so funny you overgrown Popsicle!" Natsu growled as he rushed forward, pulling Gray up by the silver chain around the laughing boy's neck.

"Mira's gonna flip when she hears you stayed the night over here," Gray kept laughing and Natsu went pale. I simply stood by the door, waiting for an explanation. When none came I shrugged and decided that unpacking all of Happy's things was a better use of my time. Before I started doing that I bent over and picked up Gray's jacket, throwing it vaguely in the direction of the two idiots. I'm sure one of them would notice it.

As I pondered how exactly I ended up with Natsu wrapped around me last night Happy came to investigate the large amount of bags sitting in the kitchen. I pulled things out one at a time, explaining to him exactly what each thing was for. Currently I had a makeshift litter box in my bathroom and was using regular bowls and plates for Happy's food. The cat seemed 'happy' with his new items, meowing after each explanation like we were having a conversation.

I realized the bickering was over a little too late and when I finally looked away from the cat I was greeted with two pairs of staring eyes. I just stared back, waiting for someone to say something. Nothing happened for a long time until Happy began pawing at my hand and meowing demanding-ly. I turned to look at the cat, deciding I'd rather look crazy than have a staring contest with idiots.

"You hungry?" I asked as if he could answer me with actual words. He simply continued meowing, his paw playing with the bowl I explained was for water. I nodded as if I could understand and picked both of the bowls up. I could feel eyes on my skin as I walked around the kitchen. Once both bowls were full, one with food and the other with water, I set them down on a towel on the floor and took my plates back from the cat. Happy pawed over to the bowls and sniffed them tentatively, meowing what I was hoping was thanks.

He was such a vocal cat.

"You're such a weirdo," Natsu broke the silence. I paused to look at him for a second too long and sighed.

"Don't you have places to be today?" I gave both of the boys a pointed look, waiting for some kind of gesture, vocal or non, that would tell me I would have my dorm to myself again.

"Oh, that's what I came here for," Gray's face lit up and he turned to Natsu. That's when I noticed they both had matching tattoos. Each was a different color but it was definitely the same shape. The shape was hard o make out at this distance, but it was unique, the type of thing you remembered. Gray's rested over his heart while Natsu had his on his upper arm. I squinted at them for a moment and was rewarded with a weird look from Gray.

"You alright?" He asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, deciding pointing out their tattoos would be silly since they both knew they had them. He shrugged it off, but Natsu was studying me.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were arguing about their plans for the day when Levy arrived at noon with lunch. She wasn't expecting the boys to be here, and as she berated them I noticed the same tattoo peeking out of her dress on her back.

It was so weird.

Maybe they were a part of some cult.

As I tried to imagine Levy in a secret cult Happy decided that it was time to start meowing again. It was almost like he was interjecting in the trio's conversation. They all froze, staring at the cat like he was some kind of monster.

"We should get going," Gray said, wrapping an arm around Natsu's neck to drag him out of the dorm. Natsu didn't fight back, but he did shoot me a glance before he left. Silence fell over the dorm and for a moment I was happy for the peace. Until Levy turned to face me, so many questions bubbling in those big eyes of hers.

"Nothing happened," I answered before she asked. I had heard Gray mention that Natsu had stayed the night in their argument. "We were watching movies and he passed out. It's not like I can move him. And what was I supposed to do? Every book I've ever read has warned me about poking sleeping monsters." I turned to the bag with food, my stomach feeling like it could devour itself if I didn't eat soon.

"He's not a monster," Levy said in a small voice. I shrugged, not really caring. As far as I was concerned Natsu was her friend and I was only stuck with him because I was keeping his cat alive.

"So I have questions," I turned around as Levy picked at her hairband. She perked up, her big brown eyes shining bright. "This potion thing I'm supposed to be drinking every day, it hasn't been working." It wasn't a question exactly… more like a statement about something that I felt wasn't right but Levy decided it was good enough as she walked to my room and pulled the book off of my shelf. She read the instructions and laughed.

"It's supposed to be set in the sun for two weeks and then it's distilled for three moons." Levy smiled her eyes flitting across the page like she was devouring every single word. "Let me make it for you this time." I nodded and she set the book down, deciding that eating was only slightly more important than fixing the magic issue of the world. You know, for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later...

* * *

I was having a terrible day. Like a beyond terrible day. Levy refused to let me wear anything more than the shortest dress I had bought and I was freezing. For being a three day ride away from home Magnolia was colder than I had expected for this time of year. It also didn't help that I was wearing basically nothing.

Today I had a test in my business class that I wasn't prepared for and somehow I had managed to get the attention of the professor because he kept calling on me to answer all of the oral questions.

I was going to fail out of college before I could even figure out a plan on running away. I have to admit I've gotten so swept up in the whole magic thing I've completely forgotten the rest of the world. Gray and Natsu were waiting outside of my classroom for me, no doubt wanting to go back to my place to have another one of their epic arguments filled with name calling and possible broken furniture. I was too upset with myself to even care at this point.

Natsu seemed to notice my mood first as we walked from the main building towards the dorms because he kept poking at my shoulder.

"What?" I finally growled at him after the thirty-something time he poked me. He kept hitting the same spot and I swore I had a bruise.

"What's wrong you weirdo?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I answered, crossing my arms as I walked up the steps in the impossible shoes Levy had picked out. They were almost as uncomfortable as the heels worn with ballroom dresses, but much taller and completely impractical. Wedges, I think they were called. All I can say for certain is if I ever need to beat someone to death with a blunt object I won't have to look very far. Natsu went back to poking my arm, getting very close to testing my shoe theory, when my footing slipped. Well, more like my ankle twisted out from underneath me, and I was left looking up at the ceiling, waiting to feel the stairs smack me in the back of the head.

Instead I was treated with warm calloused hands grabbing my waist and pulling me upright.

"Thanks," my mouth spoke without permission as Natsu looked away, pink sprinkled across his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such stupid shoes," Natsu mumbled. I huffed and turned away from him, immediately regretting the action because my ankle protested with a fierce pain lancing up my leg. This time I did fall, but on my ass and in a sitting position. Gray was stopped a few steps ahead of us, but he quickly ran down them to inspect my ankle. It was weird having him in my personal bubble. The soothing cold feeling of his hands against my skin was weirder, but I wasn't going to complain.

"You should be more careful Lucy," he frowned at my ankle. I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth and say something stupid like 'you too.' Over the month or so I've had to spend with Gray and Natsu as 'friends' I've learned very little about them. Mostly just that Natsu has no idea what personal space is, Gray is a pathological stripper, and they both have the weirdest love hate relationship I've ever seen, or even read about. They yell and call each other names all day but are always there for each other.

And now Gray was staring at me with those dark eyes of his waiting for some sort of response and I was speechless. I couldn't quite figure out why they were always hanging around me when Levy wasn't here. I mean they were her friends.

"I think I'm gonna go up to my room alone for a little while," I finally decided. I took my shoes off and stood, despite protests from Gray. Natsu said nothing as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm going to see my cat," he mumbled. I ignored him and kept walking, a little too 'in my own world' to concentrate on finding a way to tell him off. I limped up the stairs, ignoring Gray's offer of help and turned the corner a little too fast, smacking right into Levy. She looked startled to see me alone, but wasn't surprised when she heard Natsu and Gray arguing on the stairs.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" She asked, worry suddenly coating her voice. Her big eyes stared at me until I opened my mouth.

"I just need to be alone for a little while," I sighed, looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay," Levy gave me a small smile before walking down the steps to interrupt what had probably evolved into a fistfight. I just kept on limping, not interested in the shenanigans of the two idiots behind me.

When I made it to my dorm I realized that Happy was already fed and resting on his favorite pillow on the couch. I smiled at the little cat as I set my books on the counter and decided my room was a good place to be. My mind was still trying to figure out why two people who did t really seem to enjoy being around me were always hovering just within sight when I flopped down on my bed. I was rewarded with something jabbing me in my recently healed side. A whimper of pain escaped my lips as I sat up and dug through my covers to find a book I had never seen before.

It was thick and leather bound with only two words scrolling across the spine: 'Fairy Tail'. Out of curiosity I opened it, finding out that it wasn't just a book, but a photo album full of interesting looking people, all bearing the same tattoo Levy and her friends had. I turned the pages slowly, drinking in every face. There was a fierce looking woman with red hair smiling next to a man with a tattoo over his left eye (well maybe his right, it was definitely his left if you were looking straight at him, but i can never tell if it should be described from their point of view or your own). There was a girl with short silver hair and a smile that looked too familiar and even a man arguing with his son while said son had different colored fires sitting in his hands. The more pages I flipped through the more empty spots I found, alerting me to the fact that someone had left this here on purpose and they were trying to tell me something, or hide something.

I wasn't sure which bothered me more.

I flipped through the book quite a few times, staring at them for long periods of time before flipping to the next page. All of these people had lived in a world with magic. Did they fight against the wizard that stole magic from the world? Was he one of their friends? Maybe even a sworn enemy.

What was it like to be surrounded by so many smiling faces? To be a part of something so big?

I felt a little sad, and a little tired once I finally put the book down. So much was already going on with my life between tests and trying to make sure I did well enough in school so that I didn't warrant a visit from my father that just the thought of anything else took too much energy.

And then there was the magic that is so lacking in this world. My mother counted on me to bring it back, and all I had to go on was old spells and the help of someone I barely knew.

Levy is great. But I just met her… And this friendship could be an act. I didn't want to believe that, but living the life of an heiress has taught me a few things. People will do just about anything if the want something badly enough.

* * *

I overslept, missing my study session with Levy. When she showed up, worried and with food, I wanted to kick myself for doubting her intentions at being my friend. You can't fake the kind of worry that those big brown eyes have in their depths. Natsu and Gray followed her in, and only Gray greeted me. I did my best to seem welcoming, but with the pain in my ankle I just didn't have the energy to muster up more than a 'hey' back. Gray didn't seem to mind and the two idiots went straight to the t.v. to watch some sports game.

As usual they were rooting for opposing teams.

We did our best to ignore them as we whispered about the magic increasing potion and the side effects of long term use. Levy explained that it didn't really increase magic, but it simply speeds up the rate of growth enough to catch you up to where you should be for your age, height, physical state of body and mental state. There were a lot of factors. I tried to pay attention but the fries in front of me were taking precedent for the moment.

There was a chance I could become addicted to the stuff, which had Levy a little fidgety as she read over the page for the billionth time. Finally she looked up at me. "I'm not a celestial mate so I'm not really sure what kind of training you would really need to focus on for this…" She worried her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes focusing and un-focusing until finally she snapped her fingers, momentarily taking Natsu's attention away from strangling Gray over a winning score.

"What are you two weirdos doing?"

"Advanced math," Levy answered without missing a beat and that earned a disgusted look from Natsu.

"Nerds," he mumbled plenty loud enough for us to hear before he went back to wrestling with Gray. At least they moved the furniture this time.

A loud knock on my door startled all of us. Everyone at the academy that I knew was right here. Shakily I stood up, hoping and pleading it wasn't who I thought it was. Slowly, I reached my hand towards the door knob as the knocking increased. Once the door was opened my worst nightmare was realized.

Jude Heartfilia, in all his splendor and forced calm, stood in my doorway.

"Father, what a pleasant surprise," I forced my voice not to jump up and octave as I opened the door wider to allow him to step inside. Levy quickly gathered all of her magic notes together and stuffed them inside of the book, which she forced into her bag before he could get a good look at her doodles of the various keys and ingredients. Natsu and Gray separated from each other, each looking nervous. I haven't spoken a lot about my father, mostly because there's not a lot of nice things I can say and more importantly I don't want them to figure out who he is... who i am.

My father took bold steps into the room, his eyes scanning everything. Secretly I was glad people were here, but by the look on his face and the anger slowly burning in his eyes I had a feeling it wouldn't be lasting very long. Everything was tidy, to my relief, as I did my own quick sweep of the room with my eyes. The only offending thing I could think of would be Happy… Because my father hates pets. Well, any pets smaller than a horse.

Sure enough my fathers eyes fell on the cat and an angry sigh escaped his lips. The exhale of breath wasn't lost on the crowd as everyone turned their eyes to face the small cat nuzzled into the pillow on the couch.

"What is that pest doing in here, and who are all these people?"

Before Natsu could open his mouth and say anything that could warrant an extreme reaction from my father I found a little bit of my backbone and stood up straighter, stepping into my fathers line of sight.

"He keeps me company at night so I'm not lonely, and these are the members of my study group. I was sick a couple days this week so I fear I did poorly on a recent test. I plan to make up the failure on the next one." My words were all so prim and proper and I was thankful that I was wearing something that my father would consider acceptable. He eyed me once and then led out another annoyed sigh, some of his anger leaving him.

But not nearly enough of it.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight. We have much to discuss." His words were crisp and clipped. Efficient. Just as a efficient, he pulled out a single piece of paper, no doubt telling me what time, and location, I would be meeting him.

"Of course father," I gave a small bow as he turned and left the room, almost slamming the door behind him. Silence fell across the dorm for a long moment before I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Everything was going poorly. Very poorly.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew my father was being irrationally upset when I arrived at the restaurant he cryptically specified and was ushered into the 'vip' back room. There wasn't a single person to witness what would happen other than people on my father's payroll, and that never ended well for me.

I sat down carefully as my father stared at his menu. The intensity in his eyes could have bore through the paper. I was glad it didn't.

"You failed a test," he finally spoke, looking over the menu at me with calculating eyes.

"I was ill prepared. I will do better next time," I was careful with my wording. It's only been a month and a half since I left home for school and already I had begun talking like a regular person. I could be Lucy, not an heiress to a wealthy estate.

With my father that was not the case and I did my best to remember my lifetime of schooling as to not upset him further.

"Heartfilias do not fail at anything," my father growled as a waiter stopped by the table with our food. I didn't even get the chance to make a decision.

Not that my father would have cared about my decision.

"I will fix the mistake father," my voice was even and controlled, unlike my fathers rising heart rate, which was visible via the pumping vein threatening to explode from his temple.

"If your grades don't improve you will be married off. No complaints," his voice was final and he left no room for argument as he grabbed his knife and began cutting into his steak. I looked down at my salad, any appetite I may have had was gone, my fathers words taking the place of food in my stomach. It curled and twisted, bile rising in the back of my throat as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

I blinked them back and forced the food in my mouth, half listening to my fathers speech about 'what was best for the Hearfilia name' and 'what I could do to make his company expand.'

I wanted to run. And once the formal dinner was over I almost did.

I really should have.

I had stayed a moment too long while my father had a discussion with one of his work partners. My fingers played with the hemming of a dress I hadn't worn in ages. I felt too constricted in the layers of fabric, even though I was grateful for the warmth it provided. I was so distracted by a loose thread that I didn't hear my fathers angry footsteps.

I couldn't anticipate the blow.

I was seeing stars before the pain fully registered. Before I could recover from the slap across my face a fist collided with my recently healed side. It felt like something tore open, it was probably the wound.

Memories of pain and beatings flashed through my mind as my father continued his onslaught, his voice faded and gurgled in the back of my mind as I tried to remember all of the things my mother once told me.

I was a smart girl.

And I was strong.

One day I'd find a man that would protect me from the cruelties of this world.

But first I had to protect myself.

Reflexes I wasn't fully aware I had kicked in and I put my arms up in defense against his next punch to my face. My father hadn't been expecting it. He yelled out again in anger and I moved out of the way, not wanting to be hit for something I didn't do.

"Have a good night," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran. It was stupid and probably fueled his rage as he screamed after me. I didn't look back to see. I just kept running until the well lit streets of Magnolia turned into the rolling hills of the all to familiar road back to the academy. I didn't stop running until my hands met the wrought iron gate of Fairy Hills. I stood there for a long moment, my side aching from my fathers blow and the prolonged irritation of running.

I could probably just leave. I wouldn't even need to go back to my dorm. I could run away from all of my problems.

But then I would never figure out if I had what it takes to even remotely bring Levy the happiness she deserves. She wants so desperately for the magic to return to Earthland. And I had promised her I would try my hardest.

I had also promised my mother.

I leaned against the gate for a long time before looking up at the stars. There was a whole realm of magic locked in those twinkling lights, waiting for someone worthy to bring it back to this world. Tears sprung to my eyes and I was unable to contain them.

My tired feet dragged me through the gate to Fairy Hills and up the steps. They stopped working once I stepped through the doorway to my dorm. I collapsed against the door, quiet tears turning into sobs.

I had promised myself I wouldn't cry like this any longer, that I would be strong and escape. But I can't keep all my promises. Happy's faint meows called out as the kitten padded over to me, curling into my lap. He began purring as my fingers ran lazily through soft fur. It was a mechanical motion but it helped quiet the sobs ripping through my chest. I fell asleep against my door, and Happy stayed with me the entire night.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, Happy curled into my side and a shadow lingering in front of the slightly open window. I sat up too fast and almost screamed. I was in pain. Worse than I had been in quiet a while. The shadow looked like it was going to flee from the window, but sighed. It walked slowly over to me and sat at the edge of my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to find Natsu looking worried and angry at the same time.

"I came to visit my cat and found you in front of the door. I had to climb in through the window."

"I'm on the fifth story," I said lamely, not wanting to look at the time. It was still late (or early?), the sun hadn't even begin to rise. I was hoping it was too dark for Natsu to be able to see the black eye I was sure was forming or the bruises on my arms and throat. Something in the way his eyes scanned my face told me he could see them just fine. I shrunk back into my pillows, pulling the covers up to my chin to hide as much of the damage as I could. I was still dressed In my formal gown and felt like I could pass out from heat exhaustion any moment, but I wasn't budging.

Natsu shrugged, as if my room being on the fifth story wasn't even a thought that crosses his mind.

"It's not right to just break into someone's place you know."

"Who did this to you?" Natsu's voice was hard as he pointedly ignored my question in favor of his own. Warm calloused hands ran over my hand, just barely making contact with what was possibly a dislocated finger. It hurt a lot and he pulled his hand away as I winced.

"Nobody," I finally answered. Natsu made a growling noise in the back of his throat as he stood.

"If that's the case then I'll just have to make sure 'nobody' doesn't get the chance to do it again." He stalked out of my room, almost slamming the door behind him. I didn't hear any other doors open, suggesting he was still in my dorm room.

I sat in silence for a long moment before his light snores reached me, letting me know he was camped out in my living room and was definitely not leaving.

* * *

My face looked like hell. And I felt like shit.

Every muscle in my body was sore and aching and it hurt to breathe.

I had made the mistake of going out to the kitchen to make something for breakfast before Levy came over and was treated to a shocked look from Natsu. I guess he didn't think my injuries were this bad last night. He made a lot of angry growling noises, which sounded vaguely like a rabid dog, and stormed off. He muttered something about 'being back later,' but I wasn't really sure I would ever be ready for him to be back. Natsu did weird thing to my stomach and right now I could barely handle the weak coffee I had brewed for myself.

Now I was staring at my reflection in the mirror and I was horrified at what exactly I saw. Dark bruises covered a lot of my face and neck, leaving my creamy skin looking marred.

I looked like a victim.

I didn't want to be a victim anymore.

I rummaged around my bathroom until I found my makeup bag. Before I opened it I took a deep breath, preparing myself for all of the money I was going to have to spend to restock all of this once my bruises finally faded. It would be worth it if I never had to see that angry snarling face Natsu made before he ran out of my dorm ever again though.

I took my time applying the makeup, being careful only to use what was necessary. It was sad to say I had become good at this. Hiding the evidence of my father's abuse so I could attend forced social gatherings and not bring shame upon the Heartfilia name. I winced every so often when I applied too much pressure to a sensitive area. The work was slow and thoughtless, almost like muscle memory, so I turned my thoughts instead on what I was going to do about it. My father had been sending me large amounts of money the past few weeks, so large in fact that I hadn't spent a single jewel of it. It was safely tucked away in my mothers box. School was paid for the next year and all of my furniture was paid off as well.

I could go find an apartment in Magnolia with my cash, but I would have to find a job in order to pay rent every month.

School was more important than a job right now since I have absolutely no skills in any job market. Plus there's the whole magic thing.

Levy is bringing over the finished product of her first batch of potions. If all goes as planned I can start training to open the gate and at least make someone happy. A lot of someone's probably.

As I was putting the finishing touches on all my visible skin I wondered how many wizards were left. Levy's over a hundred years old, I wonder how many un-aging humans still walk around, waiting to feel their magic return to them. Did any of them give up hope? I wonder if the celestial wizard that got tricked is still alive. They probably feel terrible about what happened. I know I would.

Loud knocking signaled the arrival of someone, and at this point I wouldn't be able to guess who. I walked to the door warily, looking through the peep hole only to be greeted with a pile of what looked like clothes.

"Let me in Lucy!" Natsu's voice called from the pile. I sighed, but decided that opening the door would be better than telling him to go away. He had a temper that could match my fathers and who knows what he could do when provoked. I'm not exactly sure how Gray is still alive.

I opened the door wide and watched him waltz in, dropping all of his clothes on my couch.

"Natsu, what exactly are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow as he stared at my face. His staring continued for a long, silent moment before Happy decided to begin his never ending meowing. I sighed and made my way back to my room, already too tired to deal with Natsu's weird mood swings and staring habits. Whispering answered Happy's meowing, and I was almost curious enough to see what Natsu was saying to the small cat. Instead I decided to find something to wear for the day that wouldn't show too much skin and would appease Levy's desire to have me dress like a normal person.

I decided on jeans and a tank top with a light jacket to cover the bruises on my arms. My middle finger sent pain through my hand every time it touched something, letting me know it was definitely dislocated or broken.

It took over thirty minutes to get dressed thanks to my various aches and breaks. Once I was done I decided to ask Natsu to look at my finger. He looked like the kind of guy that got into lots of fights so maybe he would know which.

I entered the room quietly, too interested in Happy's conversational meowing when something weird happened. For just a second I swore I saw transparent wings on the cat's back. They shimmered as if pulsing and then they were gone. I stayed very still, waiting for it to happen again. When it didn't I chalked it up to over imagination and not enough sleep.

"Hey Natsu," I kept my voice calm and gentle. He only jumped a little. He always seems to daze out of reality when he's around Happy. "Do you think you could take a look at my finger for me?"

He grunted in response and got off the couch. For once he was dressed in something temperature appropriate. It kept me from getting distracted by his abs. I mean seriously, how can someone that sleeps as much as he does have such a toned body?

"What's wrong with it?"

"I can't tell if it's broken or dislocated," I tried not to mumble, but being alone with Natsu made me feel antsy and embarrassed for no reason in particular. He glared at my finger for a moment before looking up at me. He leaned against the back of the couch, I'm not sure if he was trying to look cool or nonchalant but the stiffness in his shoulders was throwing the look way off.

"You shouldn't ever let anyone do this kind of thing to you," his voice was deep, a warning in his words.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Was all I could say. Because it's true right? This is my lot in life until I can find a way to change it. I worried my bottom lip as Natsu held his hand out expectantly.

"You always have a choice. And you should always choose to fight back," his skin was warm against mine as his eyes brushed over my finger. I was so lost in his concentrated eyes that I was distracted by the sharp pain of him pushing my finger back into place. I mean, I was distracted for a moment. I whimpered in pain as I pulled my hand away. It was swollen from being set incorrectly all night and I was surprised it wasn't throbbing.

"Thanks," I said, both for his advice and help. He crossed his arms and grunted. I turned to walk into the kitchen to make something to eat when he decided to speak again.

"Until you're strong enough to protect yourself I'll do it for you," his words were almost lost in the explosion of noise coming from the hallway. They were soft, and just above a whisper, but they still brought a smile to my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy sat between Natsu and I, which was good. I was trying really hard to ignore the weird stares he would give me between the insults he threw at Gray. Those weird looks were making it hard to concentrate on Levy's notes and impairing my understanding of what exactly she was telling me.

I was so lost.

"Maybe I should just give up," I groaned, laying my head against the table and receiving a grunt from Natsu. He pulled something out from underneath my face, causing me to turn towards him.

"You should never give up," Natsu made a disgusted face as he said the words, his eyes falling on the paper in his hands. He muttered something under his breath and stood up, deciding now was the best time to be quiet. I gave him a puzzled look as he pulled Gray out of the room by his necklace.

"What was that about?" I asked, sitting upright and looking at Levy. She shrugged and dropped her eyes back to the papers in front of her. She weighed unknown options in her head before deciding to neatly tuck said papers into her text book and pull something else out of her bag.

The container itself was enough to drag my attention away from Natsu's overall weird behavior, but the smile spreading across Levy's face told me there was more. With her there was always more.

"This is that potion I've been working on for you!"

"It looks so pretty!" I almost squealed.

"Thanks, that's just an old container I got on one of the jobs I went on," Levy spoke without thinking and suddenly went pale, her lips set in a hard line.

"What kind of job was it?" I asked, too busy focusing on the crystal decanter in front of me to notice how rigid and pale Levy was.

"It was the last one," her voice was small and uncharacteristically low. Almost so low I didn't catch the words until I caught her reflection in the glass. My eyes were drawn to her as she fought back tears. I sat up straighter, trying to find something to say.

Levy shook her head, knocking her hairband off. Blue bangs covered her face, making it impossible to really see her. I could tell she was hurt and my words hadn't helped. My curiosity had only poked a wound that never healed properly.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Levy pushed her hair back and fumbled with the hairband on the counter, her eyes clouded and her focus a million miles away. "You should hear it, it was a good job. Me and team shadow gear did a great job. Droy and Jet were starting to really show off their talents and everything was going smooth. All we had to do was deliver a shipment of rare artifacts to our benefactor and we'd get paid.

"Fairy Tail, our guild, was in trouble. But at the time I didn't know what kind of trouble it was," Levy made a sniffling sound and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It was a few long moments before she started back up, a sad smile on her lips. "Our Guild master told us not to worry about it until the request was filled and the client was happy. The job was finished quickly, we didn't even run into any dark wizards or bandits. But by the time I made it back to the guildhall it was a little too late. Zeref had taken control of the celestial spirit King, made him do terrible things so some of our members. Our strongest went after them, there was a fight in the mountains and it caused Zeref to lose control of the Celestial Spirit King.

"I wasn't there, so I didn't see what happened, but once the king was free he immediately began punishing wizards without discrimination. He even got a hold of Droy and Jet."Levy's lip quivered as she paused, taking a deep breath.

"So he started with Fairy Tail," the name sounded familiar, buzzing around in my brain as it tried to pull a memory to the surface. It was taking too long though so I set it aside for another time. "Why would he start with your… Guild?" The word seemed foreign and right at the same time.

"There was someone important there, someone he wanted to join him. I don't know all of the details," Levy shook her head again. "All I do know is that once the celestial spirit King regained control he wasn't very happy. Some of the Wizards that survived say they watched him tear Zeref apart. Others claim the king took him into the spirit world to face punishment. All I know for sure is that I can't use my magic anymore because of him."

"What was Zeref like?" I asked carefully, hoping I wouldn't cause Levy more pain at recalling the memories,

"Zeref is one of the oldest wizards to ever live. And he uses extremely dark magic. His followers span hundreds of thousands of years."

"How long do wizards usually live?"

"A couple hundred years is the norm, but some with incredible magic power can live to be thousands of years old. It really just depends on the wizard," Levy was lost in thought for a moment and I took this opportunity to bring us back to the crystal decanter siting in front of us.

"So have you tried this stuff yet?" I poked at the bottle, watching the purple liquid inside swish around.

"I translated a few extra notes on the ingredients page and found something interesting." Levy perked up, riffling through her organized back pack until she found what she was looking for. "It turns out this was specially designed for celestial wizards. And even more interesting is that someone created this recipe after the magic was sealed away."

"How can you tell?" I asked, leaning over the paper to look at Levy's neat handwriting.

"Well this potion seemed familiar so I looked up a different one and I realized that the ingredients had been adjusted just enough that they wouldn't have gone extinct due to lack of magic. Whoever created this probably planned on trying to open the gate to the Kings chamber themselves." Levy smiled at me, all bright and hopeful, while my stomach churned inside. My mother gave me these books… She gave me this task because she couldn't do it.

I wonder if she had tried and gotten sick from failing. Or maybe she couldn't do it because she got sick. I took a deep breath. I pushed my worries aside, gather my courage.

"Well, it's now or never," I took another breath before gently taking the top off the crystal decanter and pouring myself a glass. I eyed it suspiciously before steeling my resolve and upending the cup.

The liquid sailed smoothly down my throat, leaving a sweet and oddly bitter taste in my mouth as I licked my lips. I waited a long moment before moving, expecting something to happen.

I had felt uncontrollably nauseous after drinking the batch a made myself, but this one felt different. Everything started slowly. A slight buzzing started in my ears, which quickly increased in pitch as my vision began to sharpen and blur. Levy opened her mouth to speak, but all I could hear was static. I wanted to scream, but I wasn't in control.

My body was numb.

Everything happened so fast it was hard to concentrate. There was a tightening in my chest and a rolling feeling in my stomach. Levy helped my stand. Luckily my feet followed her command as she lead me to my bedroom.

The colors of my vision began acting up as everything turned black and white. Everything about my body felt wrong. I felt too heavy, my fingers felt too small, my body was too light and yet too big at the same time.

Once Levy sat me down on my bed she began rummaging through my bedside table, probably looking for the sleeping pills I keep wedged in the very back. She pulled out the picture of my mother and set it down on the bedside table. For a moment I thought I saw a look of recognition pass on Levy's face before all the color returned to my vision, followed by a spike in light. I forced my eyes closed as a familiar humming noise began. A smooth melody played in the notes and my eyes opened just enough to see one of my gold keys shining in the drawer. My body reached out to it and my fingers just barely grazed the warm shimmering metal before darkness took over and the humming increased.

* * *

Even though I knew I had to be sleeping in my warm bed something told me I wasn't. As I opened my eyes I was welcomed with the sight of fluttering fireflies dancing above tall grass. Warm water lapped at my bare feet and I could feel goosebumps forming on my naked arms as a cool breeze rustled the grass around my head.

I sat up slowly, waiting for the weird effects of the potion to kick in again. When nothing happened I did my best to try to stand. The air around me was warm, but the water at my feet was warmer and I was drawn to it. The thin material of my dress did little to stop the cool air from the strong breezes blowing through the valley. I had never seen a place so enchanting and amazing outside of books or painted pictures. A familiar humming from my childhood caused me to turn my head so fast it almost snapped my neck.

A woman stood at the edge on the pond I was currently hip deep in. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her voice carried to me, even with as far away as she was. A huge tree with looming branches and hanging vines was located in the middle of the pond. I decided that would be the perfect place to hide and still be able to see the woman.

I made slow movement towards the tree, doing my best not to make any noise. When I finally reached the safety of the tree I was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one spying on the blonde woman.

"It not nice to sneak up on people you know," a woman clad in nothing but a bikini top said as she looked through the vines towards the girl. The humming had stopped and I joined her, interested in why. My unspoken question was answered immediately as a man with dark hair approached her and swept her into his arms. The blue haired bikini woman snarled at the man, her dark eyes would have shot death rays if she was capable.

"My names Aquarius," she finally said while my attention was firmly on the couple in front of me. Something was calling me from the woman, something familiar and painful.

"Like the constellation," I said, finally turning away to get a better look at her. She nodded, looking irritated.

"You summoned me to this dream you know," she frowned. "I haven't been summoned in a long time."

"How did I do that," I asked, confused for a moment. "Oh wait, the key!"

"You're not too smart are you?"

"Hey I was essentially just drugged, cut me some slack!" I would have yelled if not for the couple at the edge of the lake. Aquarius and I shared death glares until giggles began rising in volume. I was worried we had been spotted when I turned to see the two still very invested in their own little world. It was gross and affectionate and I could admit I was jealous. I had never had that with anyone and at the rate I was going it wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Who are they?"

"That's the man responsible for all of the terrible atrocities my king was forced to commit." Aquarius ground out, her jaw was clenched as she went back to shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"And the girl?"

"That," Aquarius sighed, closing her eyes and massaging the bridge of her nose. "That is the poor girl he convinced to open the gate," when Aquarius opened her eyes again they were sad and full of pain.

"I'm sorry," I said, my eyes turning away from the couple once more and instead focusing on the warm water around me. "It must have been terrible, what you went through."

"What's worse is now I'm essentially useless." Aquarius huffed and leaned against the tree. A dark blue fin rose to the surface as she adjusted herself, alerting me to the fact that she wasn't entirely human in appearance. I decided I could save that info for later as I turned to her fully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. It was interesting to watch surprise flash across her face for just a fleeting moment before she smiled.

"You can summon me," she said firmly and finally.

"I don't have any magic," I sighed. "And until I can figure out how to get open the gate to see the king I won't be able to do that." A frown set into my face as I looked down at my reflection in the water.

"You summoned me to this dream," Aquarius sounded thoughtful. "Maybe not all of the magic is gone." I perked up for a moment, a smile spreading across my face.

"I read that you need a contract to summon spirits," I racked my brain trying to find the right words. "Would you mind…"

"The fact that you asked is enough," Aquarius held up her hand, looking embarrassed. "Just never summon me when I'm on a date," she grinned as she began fading away, gold sparks of power gleaming around her as her image began rippling, like water whose surface had been disturbed by a stone.

"Wait, how will I know!" I stepped forward but found no purchase in the sandy ground. I fell forward through the water as Aquarius' voice reached me.

"Don't worry, you'll know."

Giggling was the last thing I heard before the world was dark again.

* * *

"Are you sure she alive?" Natsu's voice reached me from the living room and I groaned, feeling nauseous and sticky. I was covered in sweat and tangled in my sheets. My blanket was nowhere to be found, but Happy was perched by my head, purring loudly in his sleep.

I sat up slowly, waiting for the nausea to subside long enough for the world to right itself. I was getting extremely tired of passing out and waking up with the world spinning. Something warm pulsed in my hand and I was surprised to see one of my keys shinning brightly in my grasp. I recognized the zodiac symbol for Aquarius etched on the ivory disc in the handle.

' _I forgot to tell you,'_ her demanding voice called from the key. I was awestruck for a moment before she continued, ' _you can only summon me when there's water around.'_

"That's helpful," I murmured as I set my key ring back in my bedside table and slid the drawer shut slowly. It stopped glowing once my fingers no longer touched it, telling me that even if I was able to summon her I wouldn't be able to do it without touching her gate key.

I sighed, feeling a headache forming behind my eyes. I felt like I hadn't moved in months as I forced my legs to shuffle me towards the kitchen, I didn't care that I was only in a t- shirt and incredibly short shorts, I was hungry and in desperate need of coffee.

I was greeted with stares as I ambled around my kitchen. Vaguely I wondered how long I had been out because my place was a mess. Dirty plates covered the counters and the only clean thing was an expensive ceramic bowl with fairies and flowers etched around the rim. It was meant to be used at formal dinners but recently its been collecting a lot of dust on the top shelf. I struggled reaching for it, making audible noises of discomfort as I did so. My muscles were just so sore.

A tan arm reached around me as heat coated my back, making me jump.

"Calm down you weirdo," Natsu said, his eyes concentrating on the bowl that his fingers gently wrapped around. He handed me the bowl when he was done, his eyes boring into my face, looking at something that wasn't there.

Or maybe it was. I was so exhausted I hadn't even bothered looking in the mirror, let alone to put on decent clothes. I simply nodded and decided making some cereal was more important than dealing with their expectant stares. I slowly made my way to the fridge, aggravation hit me the moment I opened the door and found there was nothing except half eaten take out containers and the smell of spoiled food.

"Okay what gives, why is this place such a mess?" I turned on my friends, who were all looking various degrees of happy and confused.

"Lucy, you've been asleep for a week," Levy's voice was smooth and low and it caused me to freeze. My hand spasmed for a second, causing me to drop the bowl on the ground, effectively creating tiny sharp shards of ceramic all over the floor. I stared at Levy for a long time, unable to process exactly what she had said.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, stepping forward and placing one of his very cold hands on my forehead. It felt good against my flushed skin. Something inside of me snapped, like all of the little bits of information I kept trying to recall but couldn't quite reach connected together to form one concrete conclusion.

"You're all wizards aren't you?" I asked as my eyes fell on their tattoos. They were more defined now. Before they were simply faded marks on their skin with a vaguely similar shape. Now they were defined and clear, each colored in a different color. I backed away from Gray's touch, missing the cold as my skin felt more flushed. I backed myself against the counter, cutting my feet on the shards of ceramic. I almost didn't register the pain.

They all looked a little ashamed, even Levy, whose status as a wizard I already knew about. I felt hurt and betrayed that she didn't tell me about the boys, but I was more upset at myself for taking so long to realize it. This shouldn't have been a surprise. I mean Natsu climbed through my window on the fifth floor. He also had this weird incredible sense of smell and hearing, which explains why Levy is always so quiet when talking about our 'magic enhancing' plans.

Why would she keep it from him if they were all friends.

What was she keeping from me?

"I need some air," I decided before running towards the front door, slipping a pair of flip-flops on, and running as fast as I could away from my dorm. I took the steps three at a time, sometimes stumbling when I hit the landing for the next floor. It had to be a weekend because no one was milling around campus like they would when classes are in. I found myself running through the empty halls, my heart beat in my ears. When I finally stopped to catch my breath it was next to one of the doors marked 'employees only'. I looked at the door for a long time. All of the doors to the courtyard were marked employees only, and yet if you looked through the windows you could see nothing but an empty courtyard.

Today it felt different as I looked through the window and saw nothing but darkness. The sun was high in the sky and yet there was nothing to be seen. Something about this felt off and I decided that since I was discovering all sorts of new things why would trespassing to follow a hunch be any different?


	12. Chapter 12

There was dust on every surface as I walked through the empty main chamber of what looked like the Fairy Tail guildhall. I recognized everything from the pictures in the book I had found what felt like a small eternity ago. I walked slowly, trying not to agitate the cuts on my feet as I did. Even without having seen the pictures you could tell this place was once beautiful and lively. Now it was empty, with overturned chairs and scattered plates and dishes. I let my eyes wander around the room, taking in the familiar sights of a place that was once filled with life and energy.

"You must be Lucy," A voice cut through the silence, causing me to spin on my feet and no doubt open what little might have heeled on my feet. I ignored the pain as I studied the man clad in a suit of shinning armor and messy orange hair. He looked familiar, but I simply nodded, not wanting to use my voice just yet. "Aquarius told me about you, and how you summoned her."

"You must be another Celestial spirit," I tried to talk at a normal volume but it came out as a whisper as I stared at his orange cat ears. They perked up at my words and he gave a small smile.

"That I am. I am Leo the Lion, but I was once a wizard of Fairy Tail myself."

"How can a Celestial spirit also be a wizard?"

"I am one of the strongest Celestial spirits, and a long time ago I escaped the Celestial realm due to being mistreated by my wizard. I broke our contract and was banished by my king to live out my remaining days here on Earthland."

"How did you become a Celestial spirit again?" I asked, this time my voice did sound normal and I mentally applauded myself for the small victory.

"I would rather show you than tell you, if you don't mind." Leo stepped forward and I forced myself to stand still. He took another step and offered his hand to me. I nodded once and stepped towards him, slowly reaching my hand out to touch his. He began to glow, much like Aquarius' key, and then my vision was blackened. This time, however, it was quickly replaced with something different. There was a girl standing on a Cliff side, pleading to a fearsome looking giant. Leo stood next to me, and yet he was also behind the girl.

"That was the girl who opened the gate to the Celestial realm for Zeref," I pointed and Leo nodded. I couldn't see her face or hear her voice due to the howling winds around the scene in front of me, but I could tell she was pleading with all of her heart. The expression on 'other Leo's' face said as much.

"She was a very powerful Celestial Wizard, and a very caring one. She fought alongside every spirit she summoned and shared in our victories and defeats. When Zeref used her to take control over the Celestial Spirit King she was the most heartbroken. And her magic was the first to be stripped away. The King was wounded that such a dear friend would allow a dark wizard to trick her into taking control of his realm. A lot of people died because of her mistake, and so the King shortened her life."

"It seems unfair and yet, just." I said, looking at the girl as the scene played over and over again. She was so young and in love. And she made a terrible mistake because of it.

"She agreed to the punishment without thought or hesitation, as long as the King would allow her one request."

"What was it?" I asked, turning to Leo as the scene began to fade and we returned to the Guildhall.

"It's to early to tell you, but I can tell you that the king has kept his word." Leo shook his head as the doors to the Guild flew open and Natsu, Grey and Levy stared at the two of us.

"Loke!" Natsu yelled, running towards his old guild mate. Levy and Grey were more reserved in their excitement as Leo immediately released his grip on my hand to get mowed over by Natsu's embrace.

I had to admit I've never seen Natsu that happy.

A small smile spread across my face as I watched Leo attempt to untangle himself from Natsu's death grip. Levy tapped on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the others, it was stupid. I just didn't want you to think that we were using you to get the magic back. It has to be your decision anyway. Opening the gate to the Celestial Spirit King could kill you if he doesn't believe you deserve an audience. That's why only his closest friends are allowed a key."

"I could die," I looked at her wide eyed for a long moment before shaking my head and deciding that it wasn't really all that important. I was going to do this anyway. "Why did you keep this a secret from the guys though?" I watched the way Grey and Natsu fought over who Leo would get to talk to first as I gave Levy time to decide her answer.

"I didn't want to get their hopes up in case you changed your mind or this didn't work. They're both missing someone important and if they thought they would get to see them they might try to rush you."

"You're missing someone too," I pointed out as Leo finally calmed the two idiots down. "Two of them actually." As I watched the boys talking adamantly with their long lost friend I felt a frown tugging at my lips and a question forming in my head. ' _Why can they only see their friends if I bring the magic back? Are they dead? Is the king holding them hostage?_ ' Before I could voice my thoughts Levy spoke, soft and sure.

"Yes, but I've gained a great friend through this and as much as I miss them, I don't want to lose you." Levy gave me a small smile and I returned it by hugging her. All thoughts of my burning questions shoved aside.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you your friends back, and then maybe I'll be able to join Fairy Tail myself."

"Well that would be an excellent idea," a loud, booming voice cut through the sappy moment, causing us all to turn around. The headmaster stood in the open doorway, looking both disgruntled and amused.

"Hey gramps!" Natsu grinned. "Long time no see." The headmaster ignored him in favor of looking directly at me. our last conversation swimming through my head. I was praying he would keep his word.

"When I heard about miss Lucy's interest in Celestial magic I decided to contact the only Celestial wizard I could find."

"You told the headmaster?" I turned to Levy as she shied away from my accusing stare.

"He's also our Guild Master. He helped me make your potion." Levy scratched the back of her head as a young girl stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. He short silver hair was cropped around her face and her big brown eyes looked nervous and a bit scared.

"Yukino!" Natsu yelled again, but this time Grey caught him before he could crash her into the ground.

"It's nice to see you all again." She gave a timid smile and slowly her eyes found mine. There was a hidden strength in her that I could sense as she stepped towards me. "I'm here to help you train your Celestial magic."

"Whoa, Lucy's a Celestial wizard too!" Natsu turned to look at me and for the first time he seemed genuinely happy to see me. It caused a nervous knot to form in my stomach as the look passed and a darker one replaced it as he dropped his eyes. "Oh, then that means…"

"Ignore him," Grey grabbed Natsu around his neck and began dragging him away. "We'll see you all later!"

I watched as the idiots took off, wishing that for just a moment I knew what Natsu was thinking.

* * *

This time the dream was different because I was in control. Or, kind of in control. Aquarius was beside me, waist deep in a floating orb of water as Yukino stood across from me, a key in her hand as she waited for Aquarius to quit yelling at me. The verbal abuse was not helping me keep my focus on keeping her gate open.

"I summon you, Libra!" her voice was strong and sure as Libra appeared beside her. Aquarius groaned again and it finally ticked off my last nerve.

"Listen! I really need to get stronger so I can set you free from being stuck in the celestial realm all the time! How about this, once the magic is released if you really hate being in a contract with me I'll release you and you can find a wizard you like more!"

Aquarius growled at me once before shooting water at me with her urn.

"What makes you think I want a different Celestial Wizard!" She looked angry for a moment before looking shocked at her own words.

"I think this is enough for today," Yukino sighed before turning to Libra. "I'm sorry I summoned you for no reason."

"Those two need to find balance," Libra shook her head before waving goodbye to Yukino and disappearing in a shower of bright lights.

"I'm sorry Aquarius," I sighed as she stared at me.

"Yeah, well, whatever," She crossed her arms and looked away. "I should get going, my boyfriend is waiting for me anyway."

"Bye," I grunted and she too disappeared, leaving Yukino and I alone, floating in a dream world between reality. She taught me this is the only place celestial spirits can currently be summoned and the only way to gain any real control over the ability is to practice. So far I can hold Aquarius' gate open for almost thirty minutes. Yukino surmises that I would need to be able to hold it open for at least an hour before I'm ready to open the gate to have an audience with the king.

"Have you tried summoning any of your other spirits?" She finally asked as we sat in silence.

"Aquarius is the only one that came to me… I don't want to force other spirits through if they don't want to come." I sighed as I stared at the key ring in front of me.

"The only way to know is to try," Yukino smiled as she stepped forward. "If they don't want to meet with you then they won't come through the gate. Why don't you start with the dog constellation?"

"Yeah," I nodded and found the silver key with the constellation 'Canis Minor' etched into the ivory oval. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the energy inside of me, willing it to open a gate into the celestial spirit realm. "Answer my call, I summon you here to the plain of dreams, Gate of the Little Dog, I open thee!"

I opened my eyes and watched at the key began to glow and a small figure began materializing in front of me. Yukino smiled as the light began to take shape and finally faded to reveal a little shaking creature with a long pointed nose.

"It's so cute!" I squealed and ran forward to wrap my arms around the shaking mass.

"Don't forget to set up a contract, it's very important if you plan on getting your spirits to like you." Yukino smiled as she began to fade from the dream.

* * *

I was tired after expending so much magical energy. Before I left the dream, and Yukino's room three floors down, I had summoned all of my remaining Spirits (Taurus of the Bull constellation, and Lyra, a talented harp player, who I wasn't exactly sure how to use in a fight). Naturally it only seemed right that the future savior of magic would get to take a nice, peaceful bath right?

I mean, after three days of nonstop training it's only fair. As I unlock the door to my dorm room I begin to imagine all of the wonderful things I could do to pamper myself.

I wasn't expecting Natsu to be standing in my living room having a full on conversation with my cat. I also wasn't expecting the cat to actually talk back. I should have reacted to the very human voice coming out of the small cat body, but Levy told me I might begin hearing it soon so I swept it under the rug so I could freak out about it later.

I sighed as I shut the door loudly, not caring that I startled the two idiots or that I probably woke my neighbor, after all it is four in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned as I set my bag down on the counter and placed my hands on my hips. Natsu looked between Happy and I as the cat began cleaning himself.

"Well, I was trying to think of something nice to do for you, since you're risking your life and all…" Natsu's voice trailed off as his eyes moved from me to distantly looking at the door like it was suddenly very interesting. "But Happy isn't helping very

"That's sweet and all but can you do it later, I really just wanna relax," I dropped my hands and looked away. I really wish he would wear a shirt. I wasn't exposed to a lot of attractive men living in my dads stuffy manor, but I know better than to stare at attractive _unavailable_ men. I mean with all of the hints Levy and Gray were dropping about 'losing people' I was completely convinced his girlfriend was being held hostage by a crazy giant king in a realm that was impossible for human's to breath in (as Yukino has so kindly informed me)

"Come on Luce, isn't there something I can do?" I shut my eyes to keep the look of shock off my face. Natsu rarely called me by my given name, let alone a _nickname,_ yet ever since he found out I was training to open the gate and talk to the Celestial King he's been nothing but nice and friendly to me.

I sighed before opening my eyes, it was difficult being around Natsu when people were here, but when we're alone something in me starts to hurt. I'm scared I'm starting to fall for him and his big begging eyes and open vest aren't helping.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," I groaned before shuffling off to my room. I shut the door firmly to muffle his complaints and began stripping my clothes off as I continued shuffling to the bathroom.

My summoning training may happen in a dream state but I'm anything but asleep. My mind is in a disconnected state from my body, allowing me to move freely in the dream, yet all the abuse and running affects my real muscles just as much as my dream ones. And there's a lot of running. Yukino has drilled into me that being a Celestial Wizard is more than just collecting keys, making contracts that you should never ever try to break, and summoning spirits. There has to be a balance between your mind, body, and magic.

Once the water was started and the bubbles were added I sank slowly into the bath, letting every sore muscle and thought of training be washed away by the warm water.

Vaguely I remembered my first bath here, and how I felt similarly sore, but it was so much different. I was weak then, unable to hold my own in something as small as a debate on dinner rolls. Now thanks to all the arguing I do with Aquarius and Natsu I could probably take on a real debate. Not only that, but the confidence I've gained from being able to do real magic has boosted me sky high. I don't even care if people stare when I wear those ridiculous outfits Levy picks out for me.

As I sit lost in my thoughts on how much I've grown the door to the bathroom creaks open and a blindfolded Natsu walks in slowly. I'm so busy staring at my feet that I don't see him inching towards the bathtub. I do, however, feel it when he trips on my discarded underwear and falls into the tub with me.

I scream.

He yells.

Body parts mesh together in uncomfortable ways as his head hits the wall and his hand reaches out for something to stabilize himself. My face heats to the point of burning as he squeezes one of my breasts trying to find solid ground.

We're frozen for a an agonizingly long moment and then he pulls away and backs up until his back is firmly against the wall. The ends of his scarf are soaked and leave little trails of water running down his exposed stomach. I'm too entranced by the path the water takes to properly yell, so instead I stutter out "What the hell Natsu?"

"Well you and Happy weren't being helpful so I decided I was gonna rub your feet while you were taking a bath! I even covered my eyes since you always freak out when I walk in on you naked!" He's pointing at his face as a blush spreads across his exposed cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu," I smile to myself as he slowly sits down and reaches towards the water to find my feet. "That's really nice of you."

* * *

 **So umm, really sorry this is so late... my house got broken into and I didn't have any way to write so i hope I didn't rush this chapter to the point that it's bad. I'm still really upset so I wanna apollogize ahead of time if the next couple of updates don't come super soon. I've been dealing with a lot, but i promise you this will get done!**

 **In fact sometime soon I'm going to go back and change a few things. NOthing huge or anything, mostly i just wanna fix the dumb mistakes I make when writing too fast. But i've got big plans for this story and I hope you guys stick by with me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes into what could only be the best foot rub I've ever experienced I finally decide to ask what brought this thought on.

"Well whenever Lisanna would come back from a mission she would always complain about her feet, so she taught me how to give her foot rubs," Natsu shrugged as if it was nothing. My chest tightened at her name. It was a stupid auto reaction, especially since he wasn't even available for me to think about feeling like this towards him.

"Lisanna, that's your girlfriend's name right? The one you miss so much?"

"I miss her a lot yeah, but we never dated." Natsu shook his head, and I watched as the ends of his still wet scarf slapped him in the face. I tried not to laugh. "I guess everyone expected us to, we did spend a lot of time together and she even helped me hatch Happy's egg, but even after all this time I don't know how I feel about her. I'm a dragon slayer, raised by the king of the dragons, and we only get one chance to find love. Something in our magic pulls us to the one person that completes us. Almost like love at first sight, but not always."

I decide to let it slide that Happy hatched from an egg instead of like every other cat in the known universe. Instead my brain detoured to the much cooler subject.

"No way, your father was a dragon?" Natsu hit a ticklish spot with the pad of a calloused finger and my foot splashed back into the water. He grinned a bit as he fished for the other one.

"No, but the guy who raised me was. He was an amazing fighter and taught me everything I know," his smile fell, and mine fell with it. "But he disappeared when I was young so I didn't get a whole lot of adult pointers before he left. I'm not even sure how to pick a mate or what to do when I find one." Natsu's hands slowed on my feet, but never fully stopped.

"Well didn't there use to be books on dragons?" I asked, sitting up a little bit.

"Yeah, but they're all locked in the magical library. It won't open again until the magic is back…"

"I'll help you look when we open it!" I said without thinking. Surely Natsu would prefer more powerful wizards to go with him, people from the guild that are closer to him and know more about dragons as a whole. As I was busy with my upsetting thoughts Natsu's face split into one of the biggest grins I've ever witnessed.

"Thanks Luce!"

* * *

Sleep found me easily that night, and I dreamed of flying dragons and a pink haired idiot pulling me around the continent chasing after them.

It was the first dream in a long time that I could really consider as a happy one.

I woke up to Natsu's loud snoring in the other room and Happy's purring in my ear. I stayed there in that moment, simply listening and almost daring to hope that I could have some sort of chance. The small smile on my face slowly fell, however when I thought of his words. Dragon slayers, though technically not dragons themselves, only had one love. One person in the entire world to share the rest of their lives with. Even though i was the Lucy Heartfilia, sole heir to the largest estate in the last hundred years to ever be created from one man's dream, I wasn't that special. I would never be _that_ special.

I sighed before checking the clock to make sure I wouldn't be late for school and decided making coffee and studying my notes for the test today would be a better use of time than picking out clothes. Levy would stop by before class and make the last call on it anyway. Once i was sitting up I stopped, my eyes staring at the wall. It was early, way earlier than I should have gotten up. Thinking about going to class made my head hurt, but I didn't think I could survive another failed test.

' _Run away_.' the words echoed silently in my head as I studied the wall. " _Go back home and take the last of your things. He won't even notice you're gone.'_ I shook my head before standing, trying to clear the thoughts away. My feet made no noise on the carpet as I walked into my kitchenette to begin brewing my coffee, my mind bouncing between the prospective ideas of going to class or taking a short trip home to grab the rest of my belongings. I treasured very little that my father gave me, but it didn't mean that someone else couldn't do it for me. I began worrying my bottom lip as the strong smell of liquid caffeine hit my senses.

I thought about my life the past couple of months, and how much I've already changed. I feel strong and confident, like I could do anything I could set my mind to. I've become more than just the Heartfilia heiress my father trained to be quiet and obedient. I had friends who adored me.

Something in my stomach began to churn as I continued down this train of thought. Levy knew my dad would send me money, but never about how much. We never talked about family, or a whole lot about the past, but something inside of me warned that if anyone found out I was a Heartfilia I would be treated differently. I would be shoved back into the stuffy dresses and forced to attend dull balls with no real entertainment or interesting conversations.

I didn't want this new freedom to end.

I frowned at the coffee maker, as if was the root of my problems, like it somehow had the answers I needed.

If I could bring magic back would I have to return to my father? To my place as an heiress and live in a stuffy old mansion surrounded by piles of paperwork? Or would I simply be married off, a trophy wife to some duke or lord or land owner that my father could use to expand his company's holdings.

If that was what was going to happen, did I really wanna spend my last few weeks of freedom taking exams and writing papers? I shook my head as the timer went off. Slowly I made my cup of coffee, my body on autopilot as my brain shuffled through thoughts, trying to figure out what I wanted to do and where I could go.

Once my cup was made a tanned hand shot out from my peripheral to grab it, causing me to almost knock it over.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked as he took a whiff of my coffee. I just stared at him in silence, taking in his bed head and tanned chest. He looked like he slept well. After all what worries could Natsu have at the moment? He never went to any of his classes for longer than ten minutes, and he fell asleep in all of them.

"I think I want to go home for a few days." I finally said as my lips thinned into a serious line. "Will you be able to take care of Happy while I'm gone?"

"Well yeah, I mean he's my cat," Natsu frowned as he studied my face. "You're coming back though, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be a week's trip, but I'm sure it will fly by in no time." I forced a smile and it plastered my face like it was natural. Natsu didn't even see through it. "I just need to go get a couple of things."

"Well can't your dad send them to you?" Natsu scratched his head as I walked into my bedroom. Happy was awake and studying me carefully.

"Lucy you don't hate me now that you can hear me…. Right?" The small blue cat sat up a little straighter as I went through my bedside table, looking for my gate keys and the key to one of the back doors of my father's house.

"No, Happy, I don't hate you. I just need to go home for a little while," I looked over at the little cat and gave him a genuine smile. "Besides, Natsu will be here to take care of you."

"But he can't cook like you do!" The small cat whined as I began looking for clothes to wear in my closet. Something that would be comfortable, but not too revealing.

"Before you go Luce, can I show you something?" Natsu's voice called from the living room.

"Sure," I answered, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

My bags were packed, my carriage was called, and I was walking through the halls of the empty Fairy Tail guild hall with a nervous looking Natsu. I frowned at the back of his head as he played with the frayed edges of his scarf. We walked slowly through the empty rows of tables until we finally hit a back wall with two options, down into a creepy cellar or into a room with mystery contents.

"I know you've been working hard with Yukino, and I appreciate that, but there's something you really need to see." Natsu sighed before turning towards the creepy cellar option. I gulped and Natsu's warm hand grabbed my wrist. He looked back at me for a moment, his face serious even with the light sprinkle of blush across his cheeks. "I know you've heard about the wizard that did this, that forced the spirit king to seal away our magic." Each word was punctuated with the echo of our steps as we walked down into the cellar. There was no light to guide us, but Natsu's steps were determined. His hand around my wrist kept me calm.

"Zeref," I nodded and I could feel Natsu tense up for a moment.

"Zeref was, is, my brother. And I believe him to be very much alive." I kept following Natsu's lead, even while my feet wanted to stop and my head was going to explode with the new information. "He did all of this because of a girl. He swore he changed his ways, so we let him into the guild, and when he tricked her into opening the gate, I knew she was going to suffer, I just didn't think everyone else would too." As we neared what I was hoping was the landing, bright, pulsing blue light began filling the room.

This time I did freeze.

"I believe when the spirit king finally set himself free and turned most of the wizards of the world into Lacrima, my brother was one of them." I broke away from Natsu's grip to run down the steps. Levy stood in front of one of the large crystal pillars that were illuminating the room. Her tears almost glowed with them as they streaked down her cheeks. I stopped right behind her, mesmerized by the crystals all over the room.

"These are people?"

"They were reduced to raw magical energy when the king lashed out. Guilds all around the world were reduced to piles of crystals much like these. Only a handful of our wizards were spared. Who knows if any of the others were." Levy's voice was sad as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry, I'm going to bring them back," I said more confidently than I felt. First I had to take care of matters at home.

"Lucy's going home for a few days, I wanted to show her this before she left." Natsu called from the steps.

"Why," Levy asked, looking a little surprised.

"Because we don't keep secrets from the members of Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned, and despite myself I grinned back.

* * *

 **I was so happy with all the reviews I decided to post this now while I'm editing all the older ones! I won't be changing any big story points so don't feel like you need to reread it. I'm really just doing it so there aren't as many easy to fix mistakes. Thank you all so much and I want you to know I appreciate all of you and all of your theories. I really enjoy reading them :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, first I should let you know that all of the changes have been made to the old chapters. I don't expect anyone to go back and read them so I'm just going to let you know about the very few story line changes I've made. Gajeel has not been introduced, I've decided to wait on that for now. Also Lucy has made contracts with all four of the spirits she currently has which are; Aquarius, Taurus, Lyra, and Plue. I also scrapped the 'Natsu waking up in Lucy's bed scene' last chapter cause honestly reading it over and over again it feels a little too soon for that one. Also any hints that Lucy was a Heartfilia was taken out as well and Makarov is the only Fairy Tail member that knows.**

 **Well, that's the spark notes version of the changes. Get ready for this next chapter! I hope you guys love it.**

* * *

The ride home seemed to last forever. I felt guilty about not being in school, not studying with Levy or hanging out with Natsu, Grey, and Happy. They had grown on me over the past few months. I felt like I was betraying them by not telling them what exactly I was doing. But I wasn't a full fledged member of Fairy Tail yet, and there are some things you have to keep private.

I thought a lot about Natsu on the bumpy carriage ride. About how he missed all of his friends and his unknown feelings for a girl I've never met. I should feel jealous. I have no right to feel jealous.

Instead, I just feel sad.

Three days away from them had made me nervous. Would they really want me to come back? Were they just using me like my father had his whole life. I'm a punching bag and a bartering chip. Useful only until I'm not. These same thoughts kept invading my head until finally i decided it was best not to think. I would keep my promise to them either way. Almost like a contract with a celestial spirit. I'm not very strong, and I haven't known many of my spirits very long, but I've decided that no matter what I will keep my promises to them. They have earned more than that from me just by trusting me with their keys.

I had the carriage drop me off on a service road near the main house, but not so close that anyone would notice. After all, every servant my father employed had their own home on the estate, it wasn't unheard of, or even rare, for carriage to drop off family members or friends. I guess my father did do some nice things.

It was cold out, snow falling from the sky as I walked the familiar back road towards my family's stables. They key I had in my possession opens the door that connected the stable house to a wing of the mansion used for the children of my father's esteemed guests. I had used that door so many times as a child to escape outside and stare at the stars. It was something my mother had done with me, long after she had lost her ability to walk long distances. She taught me all about constellations, and how at one time there use to be many more, dotting the night sky like precious gems.

* * *

I waited by a tall tree, bundled up in a thick cloak and warm cotton leggings. My stomach was groaning in complaint, but I had forgotten to pack enough snacks to last me long enough.

Maybe Natsu had just eaten them all before I noticed. I mumbled curses at him under my breath as the sun set and the stars became visible in the sky. My father was throwing a big party tonight from the looks of the elegantly dressed people being dropped off by the carriage load.

I was lucky. This meant all of the servants would be in one place and no one would be wandering the halls. When my father throws parties his guests were his only priorities. I use to be envious of the attention he would give them, but as I grew older I came to realize he was using them. It was only slightly different than the way he used me. At least they enjoyed it.

I watched the stars for a while, counting the constellations I could find. There was Aquarius and Canis Minor, as well as a few I remembered the pattern to but not the name.

When music began flowing through the air I took that as my cue. I walked carefully across the lawns to the stables. My footsteps were silent, so I wouldn't upset the horses, and sure as I had walked this path so many times. The door unlocked without complaint and the warmth of the house was like a shock to my system. I hadn't noticed how cold I was, waiting out in the snow for a chance to break in. It was funny thinking about how old Lucy wouldn't have stayed out in that weather a moment longer than necessary. I may hate this place but I was still essentially a princess.I kept my cloak pulled over my head, however, just in case someone did manage to roam the halls.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before making my way towards the family wing of the estate. It was on the opposite side of the house and I would have to pass my father's office, but I shouldn't have much of a problem.I kept telling myself that he would be busy mingling. That he wouldn't need to be in his office, that I would walk right by and not have a single thing to worry about.

My steps were fast as I rounded a corner and then like magic I froze. Luckily the shadows hid me well as I watched my father guide two people into his office. They were laughing and holding wine glasses, obviously drunk already. I waited for the door to shut before I began breathing again. Of course this would happen. Of course the worst possible thing that could happen, happened.

If they just walked in there would be no reason for him to leave right? I just walk right past him and I'm good to go. I forced my feet to move, and reluctantly they did. Laughing erupted from the room and I couldn't help myself.

I stopped to listen.

"So Lucy's getting married next month! She must be excited."

"Yes well, she'll do anything for her father. Such a great girl," a female voice spoke, some of her words slurring from the wine. "Just as beautiful as her mother Layla."

"Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow to visit her and get preparations underway. I've been offered quite a lot of land just for the engagement, I can't wait to see what I can get for a child."

My father's laugh was void of real humor or emotion. I heard only the cruelty of his intentions. I was nothing more than another asset to build his vast fortune and empire.

I would not be returning to the Heartfilia mansion after tonight. My mind was set.

I ran passed his room and continued on to the family quarters. There were three separate suites here. I had meant to go to my own, to grab some gems and jewels and anything I would be able to pawn off to be able to afford a small place in magnolia. That had been my entire reason for coming back here.

Instead my feet took me in the direction of my mother's suite.

I hadn't stepped one foot inside her rooms since her death. It had been too painful.

But right now I needed her strength. The outside of the door was polished to perfection.

The inside was covered in dust, untouched since her passing. I shut the door behind me with a resounding click. My eyes scanning the large plush sitting room. Each of our suites had three rooms. It was almost easy to pretend I was living alone when no one entered mine.

It felt hard to breathe as I stepped forward again, my feet making no sound on the dusty carpet. So many emotions flared up inside of me, but I couldn't handle them all now. I wouldn't have a lot of time here.

My brain distantly remembered the book she would read to me from, handwritten, never leaving her side. I forced myself to walk to her room, ignoring all of the images floating behind my eyes of me playing in her sitting room, sleeping in the room next to her when nights were bad, laughing and giggling and playing dress up.

I stopped by her bedside table, the key sitting right on top. With a shaking hand I picked it up and used it to open her drawer.

On top was her journal. Worn and leather. I picked it up gently, my eyes not leaving the cracked surface. She had loved the memories contained within it. They were precious, and sometimes it was the only thing keeping a smile on her face. I held it tight to my chest before I sniffled, forcing my tears back.

I shook my head and sighed, pulling my cloak off to get to my backpack. As I adjusted the contents and placed the book inside my eyes wandered to the drawer, and I was shocked to see a picture of Natsu, pink hair and bright eyes, hugging a blond woman that looked exactly how I remembered my mother.

But she was happy. Smiling. Absolutely radiant. I picked up more pictures, finding Grey and Levy, and even other members from the Fairy Tail guild whose names I've yet to learn. I sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the pictures that I knew belonged in the album at my house.

She was in most of them, smiling, showing off the pink guild mark on her hand.

I wanted to cry, to sob, to let all of the emotions I was shoving down inside out. Instead I kept flipping through the pictures until my eyes fell on one in particular: Natsu, my mother, and a Black haired man whose smile never met his eyes.

"Zeref," a voice said softly from beside me.

I turned quickly, scattering the pictures in my hands across the floor. Leo, leader of the celestial spirits, sat next to me, looking sad.

"My mother was the one that opened the gate," my voice trembled.

"You look so much like her," Leo said sadly as he stood, picking the pictures up off the floor. "When I first handed you the box you were just a sad, scared little girl. We never really expected you to open it. Never even expected you to believe. But here you are." There was a low chuckle as he straightened the pictures out in his hands, but it died quickly.

"Is that why…?"

"They thought they were seeing her ghost, when you walked into the academy." Leo sighed. "I did too when you finally made your way into the guild. We weren't permitted by magic law to tell you it was your mother. We could show you without showing you. I brought you the album, so you could see the guild, but I had to remove all evidence of your mother from it. Your friends had to be careful too. If they messed up the king could change his mind, keep the magic forever."

"My mother got sick because of the punishment." My tears finally spilled over. "She died because she loved Zeref."

"That's true," Leo sighed. "Her only condition was that her own child was to make the choice. To bring the magic back, or to keep a world without it." He ruffled his hair. "The King let her keep her health until she had you. Then she became sick, dying slowly every day as she watched you grow."

My eyes shut, trying to force the tears to stop, but I couldn't. They kept coming, flowing down my cheeks like a torrent. A long, quiet moment passed, with nothing but a few whimpers from me to mark the passing of time.

When I finally opened my eyes, they fell on a neatly folded letter, addressed to me. It sat alone in the drawer now, untouched by time.

My hand reached out for it without permission, and I stared at the achingly familiar handwriting scrawled across the page.

' _Lucy,_

 _My lucky Lucy, I am sorry for the decision falling on your shoulders. The king is a fair and just man, but he has been hurt and betrayed. And I was the one who betrayed him._

 _Zeref taught me how to force the gate to the celestial world open longer. He said it gave my spirits more strength during battle. I hated when my spirits were hurt so of course I would want them to have any advantage they could have._

 _He was a dark wizard, known throughout history for his evil crimes. I was silly and in love, however, despite the warnings of my guild mates and his own brother._

 _The king was too weak to destroy Zeref after all of the magic he was forced to expend at Zeref's hand. The last condition, not mentioned out loud, not written on the celestial contract that was signed, is that Zeref must be stopped._

 _He is a cold, heartless man, and will stop at nothing to finish what he started. He told no one of his plans or motives, but it is clear to anyone that they are not good in any respect._

 _I ask this last thing of you, my beautiful daughter. Do not bring the magic back unless you are prepared to do what must be done._

 _He must be stopped._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Layla Heartfilia_ '

I stared at the paper for a very long time. She wanted me to bring magic back to the world. She had asked me to on her death bed. And yet…

What if I'm not strong enough to stop him?

What if he does it again?

My tears had stopped, but now my hands were shaking as I held the letter in front of me.

' _Don't be stupid'_ Aquarius' voice called from her glowing key. ' _Whatever you decide, you'll have help. Those loud idiots at Fairy Tail are more loyal than some celestial spirits. You'll never be alone again._ '

I stared down at my celestial keys, watching as Aquarius' stopped glowing. Plue and Taurus remained quiet, but I could feel Taurus' strength flow through me for just a moment. Simple music flowed to me from Lyra's key, her way of telling me she was there.

It was enough.

"Have you made a decision," Leo asked as he looked at a wall. I followed his gaze to find a door that didn't belong. It was beautiful and ornate, made of stars and space. Planets and comets. I could feel the energy pulsing from it, ready. I stood, taking the pictures from Leo and the note from my mother. Once they were in my bag I pulled it onto my back and grabbed the key from my key ring.

The one that would take me directly to the Celestial Spirit King himself.

I gulped, feeling nervous and uneasy.

"It's now or never," I nodded and stepped towards the door. I could feel what little magic power I possessed react with the key, being pulled from me towards one focal point. With sure movements I placed the key in the lock and turned it once.

Power I had never before felt surged outward as the door pushed itself open and I stepped inside.

* * *

 **So, lemme what what you think, how you feel, and if you did re-read the updated chapters let me know if i missed any mistakes! I'm going to try super hard to make sure I catch all the silly spelling and typing errors that come with rushing. You guys deserve the best and though that may not be me, or this story, I'm certainly going to try for you!**

 **How was that for a twist tho? did anyone see it coming?**


	15. Chapter 15

Never before in my life had I thought I would see such a wonderful and amazing place. The second I stepped through the door my clothing was changed into a bright frilly dress with intricate patterns and designs spanning the skirt while the top was a simple shade of green. I turned to ask Leo what was going on but he was no longer behind me, and there was no door to the human world. I was left alone to float among stars, watching rivers of water circling planets and shimmering specks of diamonds pass by me.

Everything was stunning in every way possible. It made my chest hurt to know that I might die here.

' _I shouldn't think like that_ ,' I scolded myself as my brows furrowed and I continued moving through an airless vacuum that was oddly easy to breathe in. ' _You made a promise and you can't go back now._ '

"Hey blondie," A familiar voice called, causing me to turn my head to see Aquarius swimming through the air like it was water. "You ready?" Her question was simple and yet it caused all of my nerves to bunch up into the center of my chest and press down. Hard.

I nodded, swallowing thickly. She gave me a sympathetic smile as she offered me her hand and I took it.

We glided effortlessly through the air as Aquarius took a deep breath, and looked back at me. Her beautiful dark eyes full of things she would never tell me. After a long moment of traveling silently we stopped. Aquarius turned completely around to face me. Her face was solemn as she placed her hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently. It was weird, coming from her. I almost wanted to ask if she was okay but decided against it. We shared a look as a small smile pulled at her lips and she took another deep breath in.

"Good luck," she finally breathed out before nudging me in the right direction. I nodded, letting her nudge push me forward until I turned to face a colossus larger than anything I had seen before. As I wondered how I could manage to miss such an enormous figure in my star gazing I came to a slow stop.

The Celestial Spirit King was huge, easily towering over me. He was certainly the most imposing thing I had ever laid eyes on and suddenly I was terrified. What if this didn't work? What if he didn't accept me as the bringer of magic and decided to banish magic from the rest of the world forever? I forced the bile that was beginning to form in the back of my throat down as my hands started shaking. The King opened up one large eye to peer down at me, causing goose bumps to form along my exposed skin.

"Human girl," his booming voice began, making me want to cover my ears. That, however, would have been extremely rude so I kept my hands fixed firmly at my sides. "You have come here to show me that you humans deserve a second chance at your magic."

"Aye" I nodded, keeping my eyes on his.

"Tell me, what do you think of the Celestial Spirits contracted to you?" I froze, confused by the question for a long moment before a very small smile made its way to my face.

"They are all important friends of mine. If there was anything I could do for them I would in a heartbeat."

"You do not see them as tools?" the question felt insulting, but instead I simply shook my head, my smile growing.

"The spirits I have contracted to me are more than just objects that could be used for war. They're living things that bleed and hurt just as I do."

"Your mother felt the same way," there was a laugh in the king's voice as he leaned down to better examine me. "You are a like in many ways, but different in more. She entrusted you with the task of deciding the fate of magic, and now I leave it to you. Do you think the human world deserves for magic to be brought back? Or should it be locked away so that no mortal man may use it against another?"

It was an almost impossible question to answer, and yet I had to. I thought long and hard about what Zeref did. I had never gained all of the details but I heard more than enough to know that both wizards and Celestial Spirits died at his hands due to his plans. How many had the King killed while not in control of his own actions?

Did the world really need magic?

Was it better off without it?

My mind traveled to my father, hungry and greedy for power, abusive and almost cruel. He was the type of man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

I sighed, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Your highness," I finally breathed out, feeling myself shake again. "There will always be evil in this world. There will always be those who use whatever power they have to do terrible things. But with evil there is also good, and that good could do so much more with the gift of magic at its disposal. This is not an easy answer to give." I thought about my mother's note and sighed, feeling as if the decision was already made for me.

And then I remembered Natsu's fiery eyes as he spoke of his Dragon father, and Levy as she spoke of the dear friends she missed. If I brought the magic back surely they would help me defeat Zeref. Right?

I swallowed again, this time my decision set in stone.

"Free the magic," I whispered softly. The king nodded once, a smile spreading across his face.

"As you wish, old friend."

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

I felt warm, really warm.

I was staring at Happy as he played with one of the millions of toys Lucy had spoiled him with over the last couple months of him living with her. He was truly _happy_ here, and that was great.

I was feeling a little happy here myself.

And then I started really feeling the fire that had been absent from my life for what felt like a millennium. Something inside of me roared to life and for the first time since I began using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic I was _burning_. The heat was so intense it began setting my nerve endings into over-dive mode, making everything clearer, sharper, more defined than ever before.

I growled as I stormed to Lucy's window and threw it open, reveling in the cold air. But it wasn't enough. Something was happening and I was starting to get scared.

And that's when I saw the brilliant blue light exploding out of the Guild hall. It was still light out as the sun was setting and students were yelling and screaming as suddenly a building that couldn't possibly exist sprang _into existence_.

That's when I finally understood that what I was feeling wasn't just a sudden heat flash.

It was magic.

 _My magic_.

A grin spread across my face as fire sprang willingly into my palm without much coaxing. It was almost as if my magic hadn't been gone at all.

I jumped down from the window, ignoring Happy's calls as I rushed past the students staring at the Guild hall. When I reached the hallways I found Gray running towards me, a smile spread wide across his face. Without Lucy here Levy had been spending more time staring at the Lacrima. Her scream erupted from inside the halls and we ran to find her, our feet pounding hard on the wooden floor of the Guild's main dining area until we reached the top of the stairs. Familiar tears filled Levy's eyes, and for a moment my heart sank.

What if they wouldn't come back? What If it was just us?

Then a smile wider than her face pulled at her lips as she grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him down into the basement. I followed without coaxing but my movements stilled as I reached the foot of the steps and my eyes scanned over the scene before me.

Everyone was here. Safe and sound.

They looked confused and stiff, but they were alive and breathing.

Then I caught the far too familiar scent of Zeref and my body reacted, a growl rumbling to life in my chest and up through my throat as my eyes searched for him.

But I couldn't find him.

I pushed my way through guild member after guild member as they tried to stop me, to ask what was going on, but I continued searching. He would pay for everything he did.

He would pay for hurting Layla, for using her and indirectly killing her.

As I continued searching a different scent hit my nostrils and I froze turning around to find someone who shouldn't have been there. My eyes found her and immediately my body reacted, forgetting about Zeref and his stupid mistakes.

"Natsu," Lisanna's voice carried to me, but I didn't hear it, not really. My heart was hammering in my chest as I stopped in front of an unconscious Lucy, her slim frame propped up against a far back wall, away from the other guild members. A note lay in her lap in the familiar curling handwriting of Layla, but another sat beside it.

I leaned down slowly as I picked up the second note, careful not to disturb Lucy as my fingers just barely touched the exposed skin on her arm. It was softer than I remembered it, and warmer than it should have been.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to think about how odd that was as I recognized the handwriting on the note.

Zeref's.

As Levy found us and called Droy and Jet to help her get Lucy to the infirmary I opened the letter. My heart stopped as I read the single sentence that was scrawled in wet red ink.

' _Her days are numbered._ '

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUHN**

 **Guys I'm so pumped. I've been in such a good mood the whole day and now after a quick edit of this chapter it's up and running. So PLEASE TELL ME IF I MISS ANYTHING. I'm trying mega hard to make sure that i do my best to keep everything nice and edited before i just throw it up onto the site.**

 **Also, from here on out it's not just gonna be Lucy's POV anymore. I'm hoping that it's going to help me increase the length of the chapters but for rn I'm still a little short. I'm still learning and if anyone has any tips on how to lengthen my chapters, do not hesitate to tell me! I love hearing CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. You can tell me I'm doing something wrong, just don't be mean or rude about it.**

 **Anyway, whatddya think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucy**

* * *

I was burning in a sea of black fire as dark nothingness spread around me, engulfing me, consuming me. I was alone, as I always am in these dark dreams that have plagued me since childhood, but I could _tell_ this wasn't real as I felt the tendrils of heat snake over my body. I had never felt anything like this pain, and so my mind couldn't quite conjure it up properly. It felt like the hits from my father's hands instead, the bits of pain flaring up like blows instead of burns. It hurt, but I felt disconnected in some way, like I could escape from this dream if I really tried.

But how do you escape from fire?

* * *

 **Levy**

* * *

It had been six days and Lucy was burning up, and that made Levy nervous. She paced around her room, gnawing on her bottom lip as if by some miracle she could conjure up a way to fix her if she just tried hard enough. What they needed was healing magic, but that was hard to come by.

Wendy had already been summoned, but it was going to take days to get her from Hargeon where she had been spending time with her friend Sheilia. Makarov would have called Sheilia too, but the God Slayer had been called elsewhere before the master had been given the chance.

It was hard explaining everything to the Guild, but they seemed to take it with good graces. Well over a hundred years had flown by and yet they woke up as if they had simply been taking a nap. This worried Levy even more. Natsu had confided in her alone that Zeref had left a message to be found. He didn't divulge the details, only that it had been vague and threatening. That had always seemed like Zeref's style.

Levy's eyes fell once again to her unconscious friend's form. Lucy was sleeping fitfully, moaning and gasping for air at times, but her eyes never opened. Natsu hadn't been able to get near Lucy. Whenever he stepped close she would scream out in pain. There was confusion at first until finally she had panted out in her sleep, 'the fire's too hot.' He looked shocked and mortified before running out of the room in a frenzy to find Gray and his brother Lyon. Oh how she had wished for the ice-make Wizards to find a way to cool Lucy off, but unfortunately every attempt yielded nothing but Lucy screaming out in more pain and unintelligible words.

Master Makarov was currently trying to track down his old friend Porlyusica, the potions master and overall grumpy healer of Fairy Tail. She had to be somewhere nearby, and Master had sworn not to let the savior of magic die without trying his hardest to help.

The Guild didn't know about Lucy's involvement. Levy had wanted to tell them, but Master had forbidden it, saying that the kind of infamy she would receive could be both good and bad. The world was already filled with enough chaos as it were with the magical guilds and landmarks popping up out of thin air all over the map. The royal family, being Wizards themselves, had set to rectify the panic immediately, but news hadn't reached the entire globe yet. They had also somehow managed to escape the Celestial King's wraith.

Levy thought on it for a moment, wondering what the Celestial King could have gained by sparing the people he had. Was Layla responsible for it?

Oh, Layla. Levy's lips fell downward, her mind turning to sad thoughts of the last day she had seen her friend.

* * *

 _Layla had been sad and apologetic, crying until her throat was sore and no tears could fall, and still she managed to weep. Natsu had been furious, not at Layla, but at himself for trusting in his brother. Layla had shook her head, finally taking her swollen eyes away from the pulsing crystal form that their dearest friends had taken due to the Celestial Spirit King's rage. Layla had stepped out of a Celestial gate, donning the garbs that allowed one to breathe in the spirit realm, two days prior and had not stopped crying until that moment._

 _She looked broken and frail, something Levy had never seen on her dear friend, and it broke Levy's heart all over again._

" _I brokered a deal with the king," Layla's voice was rough like sandpaper. Levy had simply stared at her friend, waiting for her to continue. "I will live long enough to bear a child, and that child will hold a very terrible task in their destiny. They are to choose; between bringing magic back to the world or leaving it bare and desolate as it is. I am allowed to tell one person of the details, and I have chosen you," Layla had been looking at her hands as she messed with the cloths of her dress. Levy looked around, suddenly realizing the two girls were alone for the first time._

" _Why me?"_

" _Because I trust you more than anyone else to keep this secret until the time is right. You are honest and loyal," Layla gave a weak smile as she finally looked into Levy's eyes. The girl in front of Levy may have looked weak and frail, but there was a fiery determination in her eyes that could rival Natsu's own flames. "And because I trust you not to act until the time is right."_

" _I will." Levy nodded, waiting for her friend to continue once more._

" _I will die." Layla sighed, holding up a hand to keep Levy from interrupting. "It is my punishment for my folly and I gladly accept. But I will live a long life until I settle down and have my child. We may no longer have our magic, but we are still Wizards and our longevity will not leave us," Layla spoke in that formal way she had when she had first shown up at the Guild at age twelve. She had lost her parents to a Dark guild and had taken her mother's keys to learn to summon spirits to her aid. She had been prim and proper, and it had taken years of arguing with Natsu to finally get her to truly come out of her shell. Now it seems she had fallen back into her old ways. "In one hundred years you are permitted to tell the others of this deal, and of the promise of magic being returned, but there is still one who must figure it out on their own. You may assist them, but you cannot tell my child the exact details of what had happened, and you may not tell them it was me. Not until they have made their decision."_

 _Levy nodded, feeling uneasy._

" _Once I leave you must not follow me, this is an adventure I must suffer alone," Layla sighed, looking down at her hands once more. Slowly she shifted her weight and reached for the keys sitting on her hip. "Should the magic be returned, I wish for you to give her Leo's key. The others are to be scattered along my travels. I've decided to give two to Yukino." Layla studied her key ring, all twelve of the Zodiac keys sat gleaming in the dim light of the pulsing Lacrima. "If my child is truly worthy enough to bring magic back to the world then they may chose to follow my footsteps. I only hope my dear friends will accept them as they had accepted me."_

" _Your spirits will love your child just as dearly as they loved you, and I will make sure they stay safe." Levy squeezed Layla's shoulders in a comforting manner before taking the golden key offered to her._

" _I truly hope so."_

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

This is somehow my fault. I just know it. The way Lucy screams out in pain whenever I'm near is proof that I'm responsible. I just have to figure out how so I can fix it. If her fever doesn't break soon than she's going to die and _no one will ever know what she did for them._ What she had almost _sacrificed_ for their lives.

I stopped in my tracks as Laxus grunted in my direction. I eyed him suspiciously as he simply gave me an almost sad look.

"Sorry to hear about Layla." His voice finally cut through the stifling silence and I was jarred for a moment. Everyone else in Fairy Tail was just now hearing the news of Layla's death. Master told them the Celestial Spirit King had decided they had been punished for long enough. It was a lie, but one to keep Lucy safe. It was ages ago that Layla left with a note saying very simply; DO NOT FOLLOW ME NATSU. Levy had forced me to comply and so I had stayed here in magnolia, waiting for nothing.

And then after ages passed Levy had told us what she couldn't before. And suddenly I was waiting for something else, tensing everyday in the hopes that our magic would return, but dreading it as well because that would mean Layla had finally breathed her last breath.

When I had first met Lucy it was surreal, like seeing an almost identical copy of Layla shoved onto a slightly shorter and much more feminine body. Lucy had more curves than Layla did, and it was hard to tear my eyes away from them at first. I had almost made the mistake of calling out Layla's name, but Levy had interrupted, correcting my mistake before it happened. I had filed it away as pure coincidence until Leo showed up in the Guild hall. Lucy was Layla's daughter, destined to make a choice. And Layla was dead because of what Zeref had done. I never should have let him get close to her. It was my fault she was able to fall for him, and no one can convince me otherwise.

"Yeah, me too," I grunted back before continuing my frantic trek to get as far away as I could manage. It was hard being away from Lucy as my fear was starting to claw at my thoughts. What if Lucy was to die just like Layla?

I forced the thought away as footsteps pounded through the mostly empty hall. Gray was panting as he rounded the corner. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath for a moment before finally mumbling the words 'she's awake.'

I didn't even wait for him to recuperate as I bolted in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

It was surreal, waking up from a dark emptiness into the bright light of the waking world. I groaned, feeling sticky and gross from sweat. I took stock of everything. All of my limbs were still attached properly and yet they felt so light, as if they could simply vanish at any second. I carefully tried to move them, wincing when pain shot through me. This wasn't the aching pain of getting beaten, this was something I had never experienced before.

"Lucy," Levy's voice sounded choked as she ran to my bedside, her hand grabbing mine. I couldn't feel it, and yet if I tried to move my fingers to curl them around hers pain lanced through my body, making my vision blur just a bit. Movement out of the corner of my eyes told me someone had left the room in a hurry

"Hey," I chanced speaking and was horrified that my voice sounded raw and scratchy.

"Sorry about the pain," Leo's voice startled Levy enough to make her squeal and he gave a low chuckle before turning his attention back to me. "We couldn't exactly let the magic flow straight from the Celestial realm into this one so all of it was sort of forced into you." Leo's eyes were studying me, waiting for some kind of reaction. I simply nodded.

"Makes sense," I coughed out, feeling like crap. "Wouldn't want a repeat of Zeref." My statement was received with a nod. "Wish I could have been warned though. I wasn't prepared for the burning."

"Burning?" Leo's eyebrows shot up as he studied my face. I nodded again, not wanting to strain my voice. the small movement was painful, but much more bearable than trying to move my fingers. I guess I should start small.

"It still burns," I coughed again and Levy began fretting, running over to the sink to procure me some water. She leaned the cup up to my lips and I dark it gracelessly, slurping it down faster than necessary and getting more of it on me or in my windpipe than in my actual stomach. But the water felt so good and soothing on my rough throat that I couldn't stop until it was all gone.

Levy refilled my cup twice as the room was filled with silence. It wasn't an awkward silence and I was grateful for it. It gave me time to think about all of the questions I still have and how to go about asking them. Finally when my throat felt lubricated enough to allow me to speak for longer than ten seconds I turned my gaze on Levy. Her eyes met mine, unflinching as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Is she alright?" Natsu flung himself into the room, taking all of my concentration and throwing it away. Concern was painted all over him from his frantic breaths to his eyes passing from one face to another to finally landing on me. He stared for a moment before his face broke out into a wide smile and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing. "You did it Luce!" his voice was full of happiness. I was unable to move of my own accord so I suffered through the hug, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

"Natsu, I have questions," I finally sighed into his shoulder and he drew away, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. His eyes studied mine for a long moment before he nodded and I nodded back.

He let go of my shoulders to sit at the edge of my bed after propping my back up on four pillows.

"Ask away," Levy spoke in a soft voice.

"It's not so much a question as a request." I sighed, keeping my eyes on Levy. She nodded for me to continue and I did. "Tell me everything about my mother."


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy**

* * *

Levy played with her fingers for a long time before she took a deep breath and gave me weak smile paired with a nod. "Your mother was twelve when she joined our guild. Just a little older than Natsu and Gray. She became fast friends with the two and did her best to help Erza keep them peaceful. It didn't always work but she tried hard and in the end they formed a kind of weird brotherhood of a bond. For the most part the trio would spend time together at the guild and root for the other when someone went on missions. There were a few times, however, when they would all go together and it would prove to be a bit disastrous." Levy's smile grew as she shot a look at Natsu and he had the good graces to look only slightly indignant.

"They did a lot together and it was obvious to everyone that they really cared for each other. And then, Zeref came," Levy sighed and swallowed something thick as Natsu stiffened beside me. "We have legends about Zeref. He's done a lot of evil things, and even worse he's created demons who use horrible curses to cause harm whenever they see fit. They're Etherious, demons born of books written by Zeref's hand. He is a terribly dark wizard and he is not to be trusted."

I forced a nod and my eyes fell on Leo. He stood quietly in the room, waiting for something. "How did he convince my mother to open the gate?"

"He made her fall in love," Levy's voice sounded broken as she spoke. "There is not a magic spell for love, but something In Zeref called to Layla and she was entranced by him. He was let into the guild on a probationary basis that Natsu had to look after him. Even Natsu couldn't convince Layla that getting involved with Zeref was a bad idea, and so she continued to fall for the Dark Wizard."

"Levy wasn't there the day your mother opened the gate, but I was," Leo cut in and my eyes found him once again. "Zeref has done numerous terrible things in the past, and as a result your mother's spirits were worried what his influence could do to her. She remained kind and caring, and ultimately that was her downfall." Leo sighed and his eyes that once seemed so far away zeroed in on me. "It's true that forcing a gate to stay open longer can give celestial spirits boosts of energy and can give us an upper hand in battle. But it also keeps us more connected to the Celestial realm and can make it possible for a person to slip inside. Your mother was training with Yukino when she opened my gate and held it open longer, using her own magic energy to do so. Zeref simply slipped in and took advantage."

"My mother died because he simply 'slipped in?' when she wasn't looking?" anger welled up inside of me and it _burned._ The fire caused my vision to go dark for a moment before a soothing voice I've only ever heard in my dreams called out to me.

' _Lucy dear, you must control your anger. You can't change what_ has _happened. You can only change what_ will _happen_.' My mother's voice echoed around in my head and I took a deep breath, letting the fire inside of me burn out.

"Yes," Leo sounded sad. "Zeref controlled the Celestial Spirit King, forcing him to kill many Wizards, humans, and even other spirits. His hold on the King lasted four days and three nights and it sent fear thought the entire world. Dark Guilds were demolished as Zeref killed his own followers. And then he turned on Layla." Leo's voice shook and he placed a hand on his mouth to stop what was probably a sob. Natsu took over the story, his voice shaking a little as well.

"He cast a curse on her and dark fire seemed to pour from her wounds like blood. But Layla stayed calm and the fires seemed to die as she pleaded to the king. She made her voice heard over the whispers Zeref had forced into the King's head. Once the king came to his senses my brother became enraged, but he was unable to do anything else. The Celestial Spirit King forced him onto the ground with his weapon and then… Then everything became Lacrima and Layla was gone." Natsu's hands were bunching up his shorts as his voice wavered. I attempted to reach out and console him, but my arm shot more pain into me as I saw nothing but black for a few seconds. I should have been more concerned, but I pushed it a side, my mother's story not yet over.

"Your mother returned after three days, and sadness did not leave her," Levy bit her bottom lip before her eyes found mine. "The Celestial Spirit King and your mother made a deal. She confided in only me as per allowed by the deal. She was to be given enough time to have a child and then her life would begin leaving her. We were not allowed to tell you should you find us, but we were allowed to help you. I kept my promises, and I didn't tell Natsu, Gray, or the master until a hundred years had passed." She stood up to get me more water and no one spoke as she worked. I drank the water slower this time as I watched Levy's eyes study my face until I was done drinking. The room remained silent as she took her seat and settle back in. "It's been over a hundred and seventy-five years since I've seen your mother, and I'm very sorry that I couldn't have saved her from her fate."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault except Zeref's and…. And my mother's." I sighed as a small amount of feeling returned to my fingertips. I gripped the blankets gently, testing to see how much pain I would endure. It was bearable this time and I released a shaking breath. A sudden fear lanced through me. My mother had fallen in love with Zeref and it was possible that I could be... "Is it possible that… Is there any chance I'm Zeref's daughter?" my eyes raised slowly and I watched with relief as Leo shook his head.

"Wizards give birth just like human women. Nine months of growing the baby and then a large amount of pain until the baby is breathing on its own. I did my best to watch over your mother in her travel's, following her and keeping her safe when I could. I broke a lot of laws slipping over to this side to do what I did, but it was worth it to keep her safe. When she met your father she fell in love and he treated her well." Leo's eyes turned sad once his words cut off. They studied me and that's when I knew that he had been watching over me too. And he _knew_ what my father had done to me. He didn't say anything, though. He kept my secret for me.

"You watched over me too, didn't you?" I let the words out of my mouth and his faint nod was enough to make me want to weep again.

"It was Leo that saved us from that guy on our first trip to Magnolia together. He ran you all the way to the Infirmary." Levy had a small smile on her face and slowly I could feel one tugging at the corner of my own lips. Levy looked over at Leo and then a weird look flashed across her face like she had just remembered something extremely important. "I brought this from my room," she turned around and dug through her bag, finding a black box. She gently set it in my lap and opened the lid, revealing a gold Zodiac key with Leo's symbol etched into the ivory plate.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, looking at the key with awe.

"Your mother asked me to give it to you should you chose to bring the magic back."

"I accept you as my contract holder, Lady Lucy. Call me at any time." He smiled before disappearing. Once he was gone it was quiet again and I simply kept my eye on the key, unable to think about anything other than my mother's sacrifice. She could have lived forever in a magic-less world, but she loved magic so much that she had traveled until she found my father. And then… she had me. Now I needed to get stronger so that I could do what my mother wasn't able to do. I need to defeat Zeref so that this world can be just a little safer.

"Did I miss anything?" Gray panted from the doorway as the Headmaster, no Guild Master, stepped into the room and looked around.

"Lucy's been filled in on everything that happened with her mother and Zeref." Levy answered quietly, looking as tired as I felt.

"Then she needs time to rest," Master Makarov said with a smile on his face. "She'll need her energy if she's going to join our guild."

"Will you have me?" I asked timidly as Natsu both perked up and then stiffened as my question bore air.

"Of course. Layla was a dear girl who simply listened to the wrong person. She will forever be a member of Fairy Tail, alive or dead. I don't see why I would reject your application." Makarov's smile grew and Natsu jumped up, yelling something about being fired up. I was too relieved to listed as I laid my head back against my pillows and slowly drifted to sleep, despite the noise around me.

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

It took four days to find Porlyusica, and in that time Lucy did a lot of sleeping. Happy even moved from her dorm room to the infirmary in order to keep her company. Lucy loved the cat, but every time she raised her hand to pet him or play with him I could see her wincing in pain. She was beginning to move around a bit more, but the progress was slow and it was making me antsy.

"Masters moving the guild hall," Gray said as I was pacing the hallway.

"Where to?" I asked, squinting at him.

"Back to its original place in Magnolia proper." Erza's voice shot out of the darkness and Gray and I both began trembling. Over the past hundred or so years I've had nightmare's of Erza's voice whenever Gray would tick me off too much in one day reminding me to 'play nice.' Now the nightmare was real and standing just a couple feet away from me. From Gray's trembling I can only guess he's had similar nightmares. "Where is this Lucy girl Levy has been speaking so highly of, I wish to meet her."

"She's resting," Levy stepped out of Lucy's room and shut the door quietly. "Porlyusica has given her some medicine so she should be better soon."

"Wonderful. Master says she's to be joining us soon. It will be good to have another Celestial Mage, even though no one can replace Layla." Even Erza got that sad look whenever Layla was mentioned. I can only imagine the hell Lucy's going to go through when everyone sees her. They're all coming to terms with Layla's death and now it's going to be like stabbing them in the heart all over again when Lucy walks in all brown eyed and bright blonde hair.

Maybe that's why the lie slipped from my mouth too quickly for me to catch it.

"Lucy is Layla's twin, and she's really torn up about losing her sister," the words poured out of me while Gray and Levy shared looks. I mean, I couldn't have been the only one thinking that having the guild find out she was Layla's daughter could good. It was going to raise a lot of questions for sure and right now Lucy doesn't need to play 20 questions and counting. Not so soon after waking up and realizing their friend was gone and Zeref was still probably out on the prowl. The guild would be in an uproar, and I think I know a little bit about uproars to know how to prevent at least one.

"It's part of what's keeping her sick," Master stepped around the corner, running with the lie as if he had told it himself. "I would appreciate if you could tell the guild not to bring up her appearance as it will wound her deeply."

"Of course Master," Erza bowed and ran off, giving us just a couple of minutes to breath.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping everyone from yelling out 'Layla' when Lucy walks through the door like I almost did. We can't tell them the truth yet, not until Lucy is ready for them to find out what really happened."

"It's her choice to tell them the real reason behind her mother's death, among other things. She's a smart girl and she'll figure this out." Master stroked his chin for a moment before mischief sparkled in his eyes. "Now who wants to watch me move the guild?"

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Levy were the only faces I saw while I recovered, and after two weeks of sitting in a bed I was finally able to walk. Levy told me about Natsu's lie to hide my identity, and about the fact that no one was going to know I was the one who restored the magic unless I wanted it known. It would bring me a lot of fame, but just as much infamy. I really didn't need my father finding anything out. Not yet, anyway.

Master Makarov moved the guild hall with a little bit of magic and a lot of muscle, carrying it far away from the academy, leaving said academy the hands of a friend so that education could continue on. The dorms moved with the guild as they had always been a part of it and I was almost shocked to learn I had been staying in my mother's old room. Almost.

There was a lot going on and everything seemed to be running by me so fast that I almost wasn't ready to get out of bed. Natsu and Happy, however, were convinced I would start feeling better if I could move around a bit more. My steps were less painful then they use to be, and as Natsu lead me from my room to the guild entrance butterflies began to form in my stomach. I was nervous. What if they didn't accept me?

Natsu grabbed my hand and smiled, as Happy landed on my shoulder, his white wings fading in little glimmers of magic. He was a flying cat and I was slowly coming to terms with it.

"Are you ready?" Happy nuzzled into my hair as he perched on my shoulder.

"As ready as I'm going to be," I said, swallowing down the buildup of nerves in my throat.

"Don't worry, Luce, they're gonna love you." Natsu grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. He was still the most attractive guy I've ever seen but I wasn't so nervous around him anymore. He seems a lot happier now that the magic is back, and not as distrustful as he use to be. Almost like I had proven my worth in his eyes.

"Let's do this," I laughed a little as Happy and Natsu yelled 'Aye sir!' in unison. The guild hall opened up and Levy and Gray were smiling, waiting for me to enter. The hall was much louder than the last time I had been here. People were everywhere and it was almost hard to look at them. But as soon as I stepped inside that changed. Once happy conversations were turned into nothing more than silence. The lie that I was Layla's twin had spread, but I'm sure they weren't expecting to see my mother's face so soon after hearing the news. I kept my chin up, however, and walked inside to find Makarov waiting patiently on top of the bar, a familiar face behind it washing glasses and making drinks.

"Well hello Lucy," the friendly magic shop owner beamed at me. "I knew great things would happen when I met you," she winked at me, telling me without words that she knew I brought the magic back, and that she would keep my secret.

"It's great to see you again." I grinned and the Master stood, all two, maybe three, feet of him as he looked me up and down.

"So have you made up your mind girl?"

"Yes," I nodded, ignoring the stares burning into my skin. "I want to be a Fairy Tail Wizard, just like Layla." _Just like my mother._

"Very well kid, we accept you," the master grinned and motioned to Mirajane, the woman behind the counter. She pulled out what looked like a large stamp.

"This will mark you with our guild emblem." She smiled and motioned for me to step forward. "Where do you want it placed?" I thought about this carefully before extending my right hand.

"Towards me please," I added as Mira nodded and flipped the stamp around. I wanted to look at this emblem whenever I felt down. My mother found strength in these people, and I know I'm going to need some of that strength in the future.

"When I press it to your skin think about the color okay?" She said carefully and I nodded. Once the marker was on my skin the only thought I had was the pink of my mother's rose garden and her favorite dress. The same pink that seemed to be smudged under layers of makeup on her hand because no matter what happened my mother was a Fairy Tail wizard.

The stamp made a piping noise and Mira lifted up up, smiling brightly at me as she did.

"Welcome to the guild Lucy!" Levy squealed as she put her arms around me. I studied my guild mark for a long time as cheers rang out through the guildhall.

My mother was a Fairy Tail Wizard, and now, so am I.

* * *

 **A/N**

So yes I realize that I went through two and a half weeks worth of time in one chapter but I promise it was necessary. I didn't wanna make Lucy's recovery too fast but I also didn't want to sit there and write a bunch of chapters with Lucy in bed doing nothing. I had no material for it and for that I'm sorry. I also wanted to give the guild a little time to deal with Layla's passing and the thought of having Lucy with them. Ya Natsu lied but I think it's better then everyone wondering who Layla ended up married to and how the kid found them with no magic in the world. Anyway I'm thinking next chapter some of the real fun is gonna start! Thanks for reading and let me know if I made anything unclear!


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu**

* * *

 _One week later_

Lucy moved out of the dorms yesterday and I'm still sore from helping move furniture. Erza gave me a stern talking to about sneaking into the girls dorm to do 'unmentionable' things six times since she's woken up. What the hell did she think I was doing in there anyway? So,naturally, Lucy felt obligated to move so that me going to see Happy wouldn't 'cause any problems'. If the cat would just come back to _our_ house I wouldn't have to be here. Not that I don't enjoy it...

Lucy sighed into a piece of paper as she wrote, the occasional sound of a pen scratching against the parchment was all that kept the room from being silent. I was trying to fit on Lucy's smaller couch while Levy looked through the old Fairy Tail album. Pictures were everywhere, coating the larger couch and coffee table.

Jobs were starting to make their way to the request board in the guild, but Lucy had yet to even look at one. Something about finishing her final tests before she could think about magical stuff. Just the thought made my face scrunch. Even Levy had dropped school the second her magic was back.

"Luuuceeee," I groaned, flipping over and almost falling off the small piece of furniture.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she looked over her papers.

"I'm bored!" I half growled, trying to get her attention.

"Go bother Gray or something."

"Let's go on a job!"

"Natsu, I just got better from bringing magic to the entire world, I don't really think I'm ready for a job." She set her papers down and began looking for the proper folder to shove them into.

"We can take an easy one!"

"From what I've heard you tend to make even easy jobs harder than necessary," she continued to not look at me. Something about her obvious attempts to keep her eyes away from me began to grate on a nerve.

"I'll let you pick!"

"Natsu never let's anyone pick," Levy said in mock shock. I huffed at her as Lucy handed the folder to Levy and Levy put it in her bag. "You should go," Levy gave a small smile, and Lucy sighed, her hand dropping to her key ring.

"My spirits have been restless." She nibbled on her bottom lip, her eyes traveling from Levy, stopping _oh so briefly_ on me, to the window where snow was beginning to fall. She let go of her lip to allow for a half smile to form, making a grin spread across my face. "Besides, it'll be nice to actually get out and do something other than school work for a little while."

"Let's go!" I jumped up, a little too eager. I hadn't taken any jobs myself because I've been too concerned for Lucy's health. Even now she still seems to be sore from all of the world's magic leaving her body.

"I'm not dressed for the weather," Lucy frowned, looking much like Layla when we wouldn't let her get her way. "At least give me enough time to change," her frown softened a bit as she stood and made her way to her bedroom.

I huffed again and flung myself back into the couch. This could take _hours_.

"So you've been hanging around quite a bit," Levy noted as she went through a box and pulled out another picture. She kept her eyes on her project, but something told me the smirk on her face wasn't because of what ridiculous thing was portrayed on the photo in front of her.

"Lucy brought back magic, she's still sore so I figured I'd keep an eye on her."

"You haven't gone on any jobs," she noted, moving pictures around on a page.

"The good ones just started coming in," I said defensively. Though I wasn't sure what I should be defending.

"Are you going to be taking Lucy on one of the 'good ones' so soon after her recovery?" Levy finally looked up, worry causing her eyebrows to knit together.

"I said I'd let her pick," I growled, feeling like she was backing me into a corner.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy called from the other side of her closed door. "After this semester wanna go visit that magic library you were talking about?" My sensitive ears picked up the rustling of fabric against skin and heat began prickling up the back of my neck.

"How much longer are you gonna keep up this school charade?"

"Until this last semester is done," the door opened and Lucy was covered in more clothing than I had seen since her first weeks at the academy. Levy had done her best to keep her in the newest trends consisting of short skirts and tight tops that made it difficult to keep my eyes off her. I mean, even _Gray_ stares from time to time. So it's not weird at all...

And still my eyes were begging to sweep over her even though every inch of skin was covered. I resisted the urge as best I could. She was staring at me expectingly, and I could feel Levy's eyes on the back of my head, watching intently.

"That's in two weeks, right?" Levy said, causing me to blink. Lucy's attention had shifted, her warm eyes now focused on Levy.

"Yeah, hopefully we can find a small job that can be finished over the weekend." Lucy sighed, but the small smile playing on the edges of her lips didn't leave. I jumped up again, slightly impatient.

"Let's go already!" I groaned and she sighed again.

"Don't forget to lock up," Lucy's called over her shoulder as we left her apartment.

"Will do, and let me know what job you pick before you leave!" Was Levy's reply as cold air hit us. My naturally high body temperature kept me from really feeling it, but Lucy was almost immediately shivering. Instead of talking about it, we walked in silence towards the guild.

"Have you seen Happy lately?" Lucy began rubbing her hands together in an attempt at keeping them warm. My fingers twitched, aching to reach out and grab them so that I could keep them warm. The thought brought heat to my cheeks and made me feel… _embarrassed._

It couldn't be any different than holding Layla's hand. How many times had I so easily reached out in attempts to comfort her or keep her warm or drag her forward? There were so many different occasions that it was hard to put a number on it.

I chalked up my feelings of embarrassment to time. I had known Layla well over fifty years before my brother ruined the entire world. He had destroyed her with his acts of 'love.' Fifty years is a long time to get use to being around someone so of course hand holding would be normal, almost natural.

In comparison Lucy hadn't even been _alive_ that long.

" _Natsu_ ," her impatient whine brought me back to now, where she was shivering and waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure he's just at the guild spending time with Carla. He's practically in _love_ with her." I shot her a grin and she rolled her eyes, but furrowed her brow a moment later in thought.

"Carla…" Lucy brought a gloved finger up to her mouth, tapping on her full bottom lip as she tried to recall what she could. Lucy was kind of thrust into the guild, only partially my fault, and had met so many new people I was a little surprised her head hadn't exploded. "She's Wendy's exceed right?" Lucy looked at me a little nervously, as if messing up connections was a terrible thing.

"Yeah. She and Panther Lily watch over Wendy cause she's still so young." A little of Lucy's nervousness abated and she rewarded me with a grin. Immediately she was back to rubbing her hands together and blowing clouds of warm breath on her writhing fingers in an attempt to keep them from freezing. I groaned, ignoring my embarrassment and the blush I was sure was forming on my cheeks. Without a word I grabbed both of her hands with mine, halting our steps.

Warm brown eyes stared intently as I pulled her gloves away, one finger at a time, until her cold flesh was slowly being warned by my natural heat. The blush on her cheeks could have been because of anything, so I chalked it up to the cold and forced the image away, instead turning towards the guild that was still blocks away.

"Your constant movement was distracting," I exhaled and clouds of over-heated air began rising as smoke from my mouth.

"Says the boy whom can't sit still for more than two seconds and tosses around in his sleep," she narrowed her eyes at me and I turned to look at her for a moment, trying to find some way to defend myself.

"Well when I was younger I got use to sleeping with lots of bodies around me. Now I sleep alone because Happy defected." Lucy rolled her eyes and began walking, removing one of her hands from mine but griping tightly with the other.

"Happy did not _defect_ , you simply weren't feeding him properly," Lucy almost growled out and it made me snort.

"I was in a bad place," I answered without thinking and this caused Lucy to slow her steps.

"What happened?" Her voice was quiet as she asked. A normal human wouldn't have been able to make out the words but they were there and I wasn't sure how to answer them.

"The anniversary of your mom leaving us," I sighed out as I picked up my pace slightly, walking next to Lucy instead of behind her. She may be wearing more clothing but it was still form fitting and now was not the time to be ogling her.

"You two must have been close," she turned to look at me, sadness in her eyes.

"She kept us all together," I shrugged. "When your mom showed up she was nervous and scared. Everyone wanted to protect her, but we were always fighting among ourselves. She found a way to keep an easy peace between us in a way different than Erza does. We would all fall asleep outside under the stars while she told us stories about them. Her parents had been astronomers or something like that so she had lots of stories to tell."

"That's why you're use to sleeping with other people?" Lucy blinked at me and I nodded, facing forward.

"It didn't last forever, as we got older we started taking more jobs and we would all be scattered most of the time, but when we all managed to stay home for a night she would make us go outside and trade our own stories."

"I can't take my mother's place…" Lucy began worrying her bottom lip and I forced my eyes to stay forward, a small sigh escaping her lips. They were full, fuller than her mother's had been and I had found myself staring at them on more than one occasion. It was a weird thing to do and I wasn't sure what it meant. "But… If you want I could tell you stories about the stars. She use to read them to me before bed and I remember a few of them," I could feel her eyes on my skin and the sensation of blushing began again.

"I'd like that," I heard myself say as we rounded a corner and stopped in front of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

When Natsu finally let go of my hand I felt colder than I should have. The guild hall was warm but being a fire magic user Natsu, of course, was far warmer. I ignored the feeling of loss and instead strode to the job board to see if there was anything I could do. I was still a beginner and hadn't really had much of a chance to hone my magic. My eyes scanned the papers pinned to the scratched wood as a plump, tan man did the same not but a few paces away. I was about to ask him if he saw any jobs a beginner could try when my eyes fell on a flyer for finding a lost book.

This one couldn't be so hard, could it?

Gently, I removed the paper and brought it over to where Natsu was verbally harassing Gray again. As I drew near Natsu's focus of attention changed a moment too soon and he was hit in the face with an icy fist. I rolled my eyes, waiting for Erza to step forward and deal with her delinquent siblings.

Because that's honestly what they seemed to be to her. Fairy tail was a large family, full of love and kindness and it was so different from what I had experienced in my home after my mother passed away.

And they had accepted me with open arms and smiling faces. Well, most of them were smiling, anyway. Laxus stood a few feet away from Natsu and Gray's fight with a disgusted sneer painted on his face as if he was far above such childish actions. I rolled my eyes at him before stopping at the bar. Mirajane was behind the bar making drinks as her younger sister, Lisanna, chatted about a long ago mission, they both laughed and I was enraptured by it. The laughter lit up Lisanna's face and her blue eyes shone brightly. She was beautiful and powerful, in full control over her magic. A kernel of jealousy began to make my chest clench but I forced the thought aside. Lisanna was such a friendly and sweet girl. If she did end up being the girl for Natsu than it wasn't my place to be jealous. Whatever affectionate feelings I have are still wholly undefined and need to be figured out before I can go around getting _jealous_ simply because as children she and Natsu had agreed to marry.

Lisanna turned and spotted me, her smile growing instead of fading and it made it that much easier to ignore my jealousy. She bared me no ill will.

"It's good to see you here!" Lisanna jumped off her chair and stepped forward to give me a hug. "Natsu's been keeping us updated on you but it's much better to see you in person."

"As soon as this semester is done than I'll be free to stop by the guild more often," I returned her sunny smile with one of my own. Her eyes fell from my face to the paper clenched in my hands and suddenly she looked worried.

"You sure you're ready for a job?" It was fully accepted at the guild that my magic had been locked away from grief over losing my 'sister,' even before it had literally been locked in the celestial realm, and so I was still rather new at it. Master Makarov had decided upon adding to Natsu's lie and I only felt a teensy bit bad about it.

"Natsu's coming with me," I waved away her concern before turning to Mira, whom had been listening rather intently to our exchange. "He let me pick the job and I want to try this one," I handed Mira the request and waited as her eyes perused the thick parchment.

"This one doesn't seem too bad," Mira said after a long moment. "Has Natsu explained how jobs work?" She looked up at me. I blinked at her twice before slowly shaking my head. She gave me a sweet smile before sighing. "He's always the act first think later type anyway." Lisanna giggled and I looked between the two wizards for a moment before a small smile found its way to my lips.

"I can see that," I sighed, leaning against the bar.

"Well first you pick the job, then you inform either the master or myself. Once that's done you seek out the client and talk about what exactly they want you to do on the job. See here," she turned the paper to me and pointed at an address at the bottom. "Go here and the client should be waiting for a briefing. The guild will contact them ahead of time so they know to be expecting you." Mira handed me the flyer and walked away to tell the master something.

"As a Fairy Tail wizard it's our duty to make the guild look good so… Try to keep an eye on Natsu. He's a little destructive," Lisanna giggled.

My eyes, without prior consent, found the Dragon Slayer breathing fire at Gray. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose to relieve an oncoming headache.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

 **A/N**

I have no excuse for my late updates. Life has been hell and i've slowly been dying. But I'm going to do my best to get on some form of updating schedule! just be patient with me and as always drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing and if you enjoy it. Every word helps.

Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Levy**

* * *

After a lot of thought and consideration the blue haired solid-script wizard decided to tag along. Just in case. She watched on as Lucy and Natsu argued about modes of transport, finally deciding upon a train. As usual, Natsu was miserable. His gurgled whines could be heard from his fetal position on the bench across from them.

"I feel so bad. I didn't know he could get so motion sick," the frown on Lucy's face pulled her brows into a furrow as she studied the dragon slayer. "Does Wendy get like this too?"

"Not yet, something about age and coming into your Dragon Slaying magic causes the shift," Levy shook her head before opening one of Lucy's text books. She began reciting definitions and Lucy did her best to name the proper term. Studying would keep Lucy busy, while the noise of academics would lull Natsu to sleep. It was only a three hour train ride, after all. After thirty minutes of studying the whining began to die down, just a little.

"Poor Natsu," Happy cooed from his spot firmly in Lucy's lap.

"Hey Happy," Levy studied the blue exceed, trying to piece together her next words.

"Hmm?" The cat purred under Lucy's fingers.

"Why do you still stay at Lucy's if you can fly now? You can go fishing whenever you want and Natsu would be able to sleep in his own bed."

"I like Lucy's," the cat whined, stretching his limbs before kneading Lucy's leg.

"You mean Natsu has his own place and he's been hogging my shower and eating me out of house and home because you just don't want to go home?" Lucy's anger was stifled. She may have been upset but she didn't want to wake the poor, miserable, motion sick mess laying across from them.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Levy said, pondering all the reasons why the cat could decide Lucy's was a better fit. "You do spoil him quite a bit."

"He's starting to get plump," Lucy popped the word as she frowned down at the cat. "Maybe _I_ should stop feeding him."

"No Lucy, don't do that!" The cat whined, causing Natsu to stir.

* * *

As Lucy and Natsu met with the contract holder Levy cleaned the lenses of her magic glasses. They were tasked with locating and destroying a book with only a single copy. Daybreak by an author Levy was extremely familiar with. It was curious to the solid script mage that such a world renowned author would create a single copy book.

Why this Everloo was in possession of it was another matter all together.

Something felt wrong to Levy, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

"So all I have to do is interview for a position as a maid, find the book and bring it back outside?" I repeated my instructions back to Levy as she and Natsu nodded at me.

"You'll do fine!" Natsu waved me forward after shoving a pile of clothing into my arms. I looked over the skimpy garments, feeling my face flush at the thought of someone actually seeing me in such attire. Once I had time to change and appraise myself in a clothing store mirror I felt a little better. It may have been a very short dress but the way the fabric hugged and accented my curves had me feeling far more confident than before. I could do this. Women have been using their bodies and charms to get what they wanted for years, there's absolutely no reason I shouldn't be able to do it.

With that little pep talk behind me I strode proudly out of the store and straight towards the estate nearby. It was a beautifully constructed building with impeccable yards and fountains. It reminded me much of my home and for a moment my heart clenched at the thought of never returning… But I cannot stand my father's abuse any longer! My decision to leave was final and now I've got to pave my own way. With slightly shaking legs I made my way to the gate and found a call button.

"What do you want," a harsh voice on the other side of the speaker barked at me and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"I'm here for the maid position. It hasn't been filled has it?" My voice was smooth and much to my satisfaction I wasn't outright denied.

"Master Everloo will see you shortly," the voice grunted before disconnecting. I stared at the speaker for a few long moment before the front door of the estate opened up and a short, older man made his way to the gate. I did my best not to stare but I found his appearance very… Unappealing.

"I'm here for the maid position," I forced a smile on my face none-the-less and was surprised at his obvious frown. What was I missing? I was in the right uniform wasn't I?

"No no no you simply won't do. You're too plain and ordinary," Everloo shook his head at me as his eyes perused my form from head to toe.

"What do you mean plain and ordinary?" My anger flared up, surprising both Everloo and myself. Natsu's bad behaviors must be rubbing off on me.

"I will not be hiring such a homely girl as yourself. I have under my employment only the most beautiful and exotic women in all of Fiore." Everloo turned his nose up at me and spun on his heel, walking back to his manner with short, lazy steps.

I was seething. _Homely_. I am not _homely_. Lucy Heartfilia is anything but _homely._ A growl began at the back of my throat as laughter could be heard from a nearby bush. I turned sharply to find Natsu and Happy barely containing their peals of laughter. Levy stood nearby looking mortified for me, which only cause my indignation to skyrocket.

Everloo will pay for this.

"Well you gave it your best shot," Nastu said between body shaking fits of laughter. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, waiting for whatever was suppose to finish his statement. Once he calmed he gave me a mischievous smile and tilted his head towards the fence. "Now we'll try things my way."

"This can't be good," I groaned but stepped closer to Natsu as he motioned me forward with his hands.

As it seems, Natsu's way involves jumping fences and sneaking into homes. And by jumping fences I mean I was thrown over it and landed in a very unladylike heap on the other side. I did my best to hold back the curses that threatened to flow from my mouth but there is only so much indignation one can handle. We moved quietly through the grounds with Natsu taking the lead and Happy watching the back from the sky. Levy's quiet breathing on my left kept me grounded once we entered the manor from an unlocked side door. Every single noise spooked me, regardless of time of day.

"Natsu this was probably a bad idea, we don't even know where the book is."

"It's probably where he keeps all his other books," Natsu shrugged of my concern which only helped ignite the low burning fire in my chest. Black pulsed at the edges of my vision as my anger began to boil over but Levy's gentle touch at my shoulder snapped me out of my mood.

"He probably has a library, all we have to do is find it and then locate the book." Levy's voice was soft, helping me force back my remaining anger. Simply logic won over and I nodded as Natsu continued sniffing around, looking for signs of the occupants of the large home.

Quietly we began searching rooms as Happy made himself comfortable on my back.

Three empty rooms filled with little more than dusty furniture later and we hit the jackpot. His library was enormous and it was hard to keep Levy contained once she stepped foot inside. Two hundred years wouldn't be enough time to read all of these books, but Levy almost seemed determined to do so.

"We're looking for a specific one," I reminded her as she began pulling books from the shelves. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking a little sheepish as she placed her treasures back where they belonged. Natsu stood against a book shelf, looking bored out of his mind. Happy decided to join him, lifting a weight from my back that was almost imperceptible.

Levy and I scoured the library as quickly and quietly as we could before finally stumbling upon the book tucked away in a back corner, gathering more dust than the others.

Our clients informed us that this book was specially written for Everloo, and yet here it was, practically forgotten and left to fall apart.

"What are you doing in here?" A growl emitted from a dark corner. I turned slowly to come face to face with a large mountain with pink hair donning a maid's uniform. Another growl, this time behind me, caused the mountain to shift it's focus.

"We're here on a job," Natsu's fangs were visible as he continued to growl like a feral dog protecting it's territory. I backed out of range as the mountain stepped forward, shaking the ground with the motion.

"You have invaded my master's home and will be punished," the words had me cowering in fear until Levy stepped up beside me, gently taking the book from my grasp.

"Help Natsu keep her occupied, I want to check this out," her voice was a quiet whisper. I turned to look at her slowly, almost not understanding.

"You want me to fight that thing?" my voice was shaking as I turned my attention back to Natsu, who was throwing fiery fists at his opponent.

"It's part of being a wizard, and if you end up teaming up with Natsu you'll more likely than not end up in a lot of battles like this one," Levy's tone was void of emotion as her eyes were glued to the book in her hands. Words were flying in front of her face as she turned pages rapidly, occasionally adjusting the glasses sitting on the edge of her nose. I decided I would ask her what they were later, as they seemed inherently magical as Natsu flew by and almost knocked me over.

"Sorry Luce," he groaned from a pile of books. It was now or never. I pulled Leo's key from its place at my hip and began the incantation to summon him. A feeling of warmth began in my chest and slowly spread to my finger tips as the words left my mouth.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" the feeling of power welled up inside of me, being drawn to the focus point of Leo's gate key.

A bright golden light emitted from a gate torn through the air at the slash of my key. Leo stepped out, impeccably dressed in a black suit, complete with tie.

"Ah, the lovely lady Lucy, I've been waiting for your call," Leo pushed his hair back in a flirtatious motion as a blush crept it's way to my face. How could he be so forward?

"I need your help!" I said, my voice shaking a bit as my eyes were drawn to the moving mountain. A battle cry escaped the maid's lips as she rushed forwards. An odd look passed Leo's face before he punched his fists together and gave me a cocky smirk.

"Anything for you princess."

His words died quickly as he was mowed over by the hulking woman now looming over me.

"Oh no," I whimpered, staring into the eyes of death as the clicking of shoes on tile began somewhere to my left.

"What a shame, you wanted so badly to be my maid that you snuck into my home. As I told you before I will _not_ have such a homely girl serving me. Only the finest of the fine will be allowed such an honor," Everloo stepped into my line of vision, though I couldn't take my eyes off the maid in front of me. I could feel power exuding off of her, giving me the impression she was a wizard. Was her size due to her magic? Or was it a side effect like Natsu's sharp teeth and claws?

"Virgo, do take this trash out," Everloo gave the order like it was nothing. _Take the trash out_.

"Virgo?" my brain did it's best to wrap around the name. "Like the celestial spirit?" I backed up a step as Virgo began her decent upon me. "This can't be good." Warmth sped past me before Virgo could drop one of her large hands on my head. "Levy," I called as the script mage was buried in the book.

"Almost finished."

"Read and run," I groaned, pulling her to her feet.

She did her best to comply, using me as a guide dog as we began running through the halls.

"Not so fast!" Everloo called behind us. I didn't chance a look back at him, feeling my magic begin to replenish just a bit as Leo closed his gate. We managed to put a good bit of distance behind us before being stopped by a _hole in the ground_. As I dared to lean over and investigate, Everloo popped out of the hole looking mildly irritated.

"Who tunnels in their own home?" the question was out before I had the common sense to simply stay quiet and change directions. I was pulling Levy backwards with all the force I could muster without full on dragging her when he turned and set his beady gaze on me.

"Such rudeness, you would never do as a maid."

"Good, I didn't want to be one anyway!" I called over my shoulder as Levy and I took a hard right, veering down an unfamiliar hallway. Weird scratching noises could be heard underneath our feet as I struggled to find a way to open the door in front of us. As I pushed on the door with all my strength I felt the solid ground beneath my feet begin to crumble away. Levy looked up from her book, her eyes looking confused. I turned to ask her what was wrong when gravity took hold of us and we were tumbling downwards, limbs flailing and smacking into roughly dug walls and each other. Pain radiated from my elbow after it collided, and scraped, a particularly sharp edge.

The impact with the floor was something I couldn't have prepared myself for. There was pain everywhere, my tailbone was most definitely bruised and my back was aching. Levy simply dusted herself off and looked around, surveying the immediate area.

"Looks like we fell into the sewer," She noted with a crinkle of her nose. I did my best to ignore the foul smells of the sewer as I forced myself up onto my elbows, feeling sore and broken all over. How do they do this for a living?

"Think we can find a way out this way?" I groaned, doing my best to sit up. The passage we were in was dark, barely lit at all, save for the lights shining down from where we once were. Levy remedied this quickly, writing 'light' in the air with a sparkling finger. The word began to illuminate our immediate area, casting a twinkling light on the smelly passage way.

"Maybe," Levy clutched the book tight to her chest, worrying her bottom lip. "Lu, this book… we shouldn't destroy it." I groaned as I pulled myself to my feet, using the wall as a questionable support. It felt a little sticky and damp and I didn't want to image what would make it that way.

"Well, why's that?" I asked, taking inventory of my various aches.

"I have a feeling this could end up being very important to our clients, even if they don't realize it yet."

"I trust you," I nodded to her, before turning around. "So… which way do you think we should go?"

Before Levy could answer more scratching noises from above stole her words. Everloo dropped from a new hole in the ceiling, causing a scream to erupt from my throat. Levy joined me as we began running from the man who seemed content in chasing us while _swimming through solid ground_.

I don't know if I can handle this kind of life. My heart was pounding in my chest trying its best to escape as I pushed myself to run faster.

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

This crazy gorilla lady was _tough_. Happy's claws dug into my shoulders as he flew me out of her reach as the fire in my core began filling my lungs.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I screamed as the fire tickled the back of my throat before exploding outwards towards the growling woman-thing trying to swat me out of the air. She missed by mere inches, causing a draft of wind to push me further into the air. My fire seemed to do little against the crazed gorilla lady.

Screams pierced through the air causing the blood in my veins to run cold.

"Sounded like Lucy," Happy's voice was small and scared for a moment. She was new to this, new to magic in general. Somehow she had gotten out of my sight and now she could be anywhere.

Gorilla woman froze for a moment, looking around as well, nostrils flaring and eyes scanning her surroundings. Glittering gold enraptured her as her eyes began to glaze over as if looking elsewhere. I've seen this before, her gate wasn't closing, it was just pulling her somewhere else.

"Happy, drop me," I growled. The only sign I got that Happy heard me was his claws retracting from my shoulder and the feeling of weightlessness before the fall. Gravity took effect almost immediately as I fell on top of this monster Virgo as she began moving from point a to point b.

The air was pulled from my lungs almost immediately as flashes of light and sound assaulted my senses. It was a lot to take in for three whole seconds. A growl escaped my ride and I clung tighter to her back. This wasn't the Virgo that Layla once summoned. She took the form her current key holder thought was most pleasing, causing her to be completely different. It was almost like she didn't recognize me. As the air began shifting again another growl escaped her, but this time there were words hidden in the rumbling.

" _She looks like Layla_ ," the words were almost incomprehensible, drown out by the rushing sounds of air returning and the ground shaking beneath us.

Large, stomping feet crashed into the ground, digging deep to steady the hulking mass of celestial spirit.

It made me wonder if Layla's other spirits still remembered her. It was obvious Loke had never forgotten, because he had remained unbound, as had Aquarius, Taurus and Lyra. But Virgo had passed hands at least once, and the revival of magic must have caused something in her to shift because even as she stood in front of a screaming Lucy she was at war with herself. Were the Celestial Spirits allowed to keep memories of their past owners while in another's command?

It would have been a great question, if we had time for things like that.

I launched myself from Virgo's back to attack her with another fiery roar. She immediately turned her attention away from Lucy back to me.

"Virgo!" The weird little man that had called Lucy homely was currently swimming his way towards us through the concrete. It was kind of awesome. "Get that book back!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said with a shaking voice. A golden key in her hand as her eyes turned from scared to steel. She was just as determined as Layla. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" her voice was stronger than before as she slashed the key through the air and the spirit appeared in an explosion of bright gold.

"Mmiiiiisss Luuuuucy," The bull was swooning over his mistress the moment he was summoned.

"I need you to help me protect Levy while we find a way to escape!" her command was absolute and the bull nodded in his agreement. Lucy didn't have a weapon, and yet she stood in front of Levy like she was a guardian of sorts. It reminded me (again) of Layla and my heart clenched. How many times had Layla ended up with broken bones or dark purple bruises trying to defend her friends from enemies?

Lucy needs a weapon other than her body to help because it would be obvious to anyone that she doesn't sit well with letting her spirits do all the work.

"As you wish," Taurus bared his labrys against his former teammate, a war moo erupting from his chest as he charged.

"Lu, I think there's a way out this way," Levy was pulling on her sleeve as I forced my way between the girls and the fighting celestial spirits.

"Get going," I growled over my shoulder.

"No way am I leaving him here to fight against her!" Lucy yelled out, looking around for something to use as a weapon.

"You're not going anywhere!" the little man yelled as he jumped up from his swimming positing, looking ruffled and a little pissed. "You will give me back my book and relay to me it's secrets!"

"These secrets aren't for you!" Levy called out, anger evident in her voice.

"Of course they are! I commissioned the book!"

"You forced the author into writing it by separating him from his family for three years!" Levy's tone was enough to make anyone hate the guy, the crime she was accusing him of was just the icing on top.

"He was a wizard! Three years is nothing to him!"

"Family was everything to him," Levy's voice was pricked with tears. I could smell the salt from here, even over the dizzying smells of the sewer.

"Get going," I turned around as Taurus' labrys flew from his hands and buried itself in the ground by my feet.

"I'm not-" Lucy started, but Levy was pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"Let's go Lu," Levy began pulling her friend by the wrist as Lucy cast worried looks my way. My chest tightened, but she was in more danger here than I had anticipated. It was supposed to be a simple snatch and go, something we've done a million times. And even though we've run into monsters and demons and wizards much stronger than the tiny man and his mountain of a celestial spirit this was Lucy's first job and she wasn't strong enough for this yet.

I steadied my stance before pulling the weapon from the ground and tossing it back to Taurus. He was straining to keep his gate open, his strength completely dependent on Lucy's magic. She wasn't strong enough to keep his gate open for too long, and I was a little surprised the strain wasn't showing on the mage herself. She still needed more training.

"How dare you run!" Everloo began yelling as I planted myself firmly in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled, feeling my magic flair up at my command, alighting my fist with a strong red fire. It bent to my will, spreading across my body until the heat engulfed me completely. "You don't get to hurt my friends and get away with it."

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

Destructive doesn't cover our first job. Well, _my_ first job. Natsu wrecked an entire section of the sewer system underneath the main roads causing a collapse of the street. At least Levy and I were able to climb out of the mess he created.

Everloo was taken to jail. Apparently the authorities had been looking for anything they could use to throw the man who (allegedly) ran their town into an economic crisis once or twice in jail. His maids wept as he was carted off. Looks as sharp as daggers were pointed in my direction once everything settled, but I was grateful we were on our way to the client.

Levy found something interesting in the book, her solid script magic came in handy. She knows a lot about different types of word magic, including the kind used on this book. I studied the cover as we walked down a mostly empty street, the sound of children playing in an alleyway and the smell of fresh bread were our only companions. I was tired and sore, not even remotely sure if things were broken or if I am really just too soft. My brows furrowed as I clutched the book tighter. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a wizard like my mother was. She was strong and fought beside her spirits, helping people and stopping dark guilds from wreaking havoc.

I could barely stop a creepy man with a taste for exotic women.

"Cheer up Lucy," Happy purred from my shoulder. "Everyone's first job is rough. Why, Natsu destroyed a whole village on his first one."

"A village?" I looked up at him, a little shocked. Natsu was shooting death glares at Happy.

"We agreed not to tell her that."

"I agreed to nothing," the cat turned his head with a huff and began nuzzling my neck.

"Natsu can get a little destructive if he's not watched carefully," Levy sighed, looking thoughtful. "Once he blew up a train because he was feeling sicker than usual."

"That was not why I blew it up!" Natsu whined, throwing his hands up. "There were dark guild members robbing people! The only way I could help was if the train stopped moving."

"Layla could have handled it," Levy gave Natsu a tempered look, her lips pursed together.

"What happened?" I asked, much more interested at the mention of my mother.

"Well we were chasing these creeps that were wielding this flute thing called lullaby," Natsu crossed his arms as he walked, tilting his head to the side as if the memory would fall out of his ear and explain itself. "Your mom was still pretty new to doing jobs herself so Gray, Erza, and I tagged along for support." He straightened his head out, looking thoughtful. "It was right before Zeref showed up from his four hundred years of hiding, or whatever."

"Lullaby was one of Zeref's creations," Levy said as a way to clarify. "It uses death magic, putting anyone that hears it's melodies into a death like sleep from which there is no cure."

"It sounds dangerous."

"It was, until we destroyed it," Natsu's grin took up his entire face as he scratched the back of his head.

"You destroy everything you touch, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him, which caused his smile to fall a little. Levy shot him a worried glance before it was back up like nothing had happened.

"Most dragon slaying magic is pretty intense, so it tends to happen if we're not careful."

"Hmm," I tapped a finger on my chin. "Other than Wendy and Laxus, how many others are there?"

"There are two in this guild called Sabertooth, one of them even became the guild master!" Natsu began counting on his fingers.

"Rumor has it there's one in Phantom Lord as well," Levy pointed out as Natsu checked off another finger.

"Then there's that Cobra guy in Oracion Seis." Natsu added another finger, bringing up a total of seven.

"That's not that many," I noted as we stopped in front of the clients house.

"It's an old magic, like God Slaying magic!" Natsu was grinning ear to ear as he held the door open for me. I nodded, handing the book to Levy once we had entered the room.

I was starting to feel tired, the beaten from the events of today wearing down on me. Guild jobs were tough and very demanding.

Maybe I'll never get use to them.

As Levy was explaining the reasons why we had kept the book intact rather than destroying it as requested I was beginning to wonder if I was really going to commit to this life. There's still time to sign up for classes for next semester. Unfortunately my coffers would be empty in a couple months without steady work. Even as jobs were rolling in at the guild it's doubtful that I would be able to find a steady job as an inexperienced Celestial Wizard.

As I was stuck in thought a bright light erupted from the book Levy was holding as words began filling the air. _Actual words_. I blinked a few timed before turning to Natsu, who was enjoying the display of magic with muffled excitement. Happy flew into the air to glide among the writing, sounds of wonder and excitement filling the air.

"Your father wrote this for you," Levy said in a soft voice after the magic had run its course, rearranging the letters on the page. Daybreak became Dear Kaby.

Tears began streaming down our client's face as they accepted the book.

"Thank you so much," he sobbed into the hardcover as Levy turned as gave me a brilliant smile paired with a thumbs up.

"I never would have figured it out without Lu watching over me," a blush rose to my cheek as Natsu threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Let's hear it for Lucy's first job!" Natsu roared, causing Happy to join in. A warmth spread in my heart at the knowledge that the little bit of work I managed to do on this job helped someone.

It was definitely worth the bumps and bruises.

* * *

 **A/N**

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK A MILLION YEARS i DON'T KNOW WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE BUT IT WAS KILLING ME AND MOCKING ME AND UUUUGGGHHHHH

I made it long to (hopefully) make up for the super late timing, but you guys deserve better!

Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucy**

* * *

I stared at the empty fridge in anguish as my stomach began growling for food. Two days since the Everloo fiasco and I was beginning to wonder if Natsu was going to become a permanent fixture on my couch. Maybe I should bring up the point that he has his own place and maybe that's where he should do all his eating and sleeping and possibly living. I sighed before closing the door, deciding now wasn't the time to bring up that Happy told on him, or that I might want space from time to time. My eyes darted to the window where snow could be seen falling. I took a moment to stare before resigning myself to food shopping in cold weather.

I passed a snoring Natsu on my way to the door and did my best to restrain my hand from reaching out and smacking him. Having him around 24/7 was beginning to change me into a violent person and I wasn't sure if it was good or not. I mean, Wizards need to be tough in order to go on the dangerous jobs they do, but should the thought of forcefully kicking someone off a couch bring a smile to my face? It's not like he really needed more sleep anyway. He was a lazy lizard if I've ever met one, and It was becoming painfully obvious that if he kept sleeping on my couch I was going to starve. Before leaving my apartment I picked up my keys, debating whether or not I should bring them with me.

A trip through town couldn't be too dangerous, but maybe I could flex my magic muscle by summoning someone to keep me company. I nodded to myself as it was decided and left the apartment without a word to the fire mage taking up unwanted space.

The walk was colder than I originally thought and I was shivering mere feet away from my front door. I muttered under my breath as I looked through my key ring, trying to figure out if I had any spirits that would be able to warm me up.

Without being called the golden key for Leo began glowing and the Celestial spirit was standing in front of me with a scarf and a sad smile on his face.

"A little cold Princess?" he offered me the scarf and I nodded, taking it delicately in my hand. The material was soft against my skin and filled me with warmth almost instantly.

"What brings you out, Leo?" I asked after wrapping the cloth around my neck.

"I'm worried about you," Leo sighed before offering me his arm. I frowned at him, but took it anyway.

"A walk in the cold isn't something that should worry you too much. I might catch a cold, but I'm not silly enough to fall asleep in frosty weather," I studied his face as we walked.

"Your temper has been flaring recently, hasn't it?" Leo kept his eyes straight ahead, not bothering to look at me.

"Well yes, but you _have_ met the person taking up residence in my home," I pointed out Natsu's prescience as if it should absolve me from any blame. It didn't. As I waited for Leo to speak again I thought back to the Everloo job. Everything had run smoothly until the client had gone to pay up and the Fiore guard had arrived to detain us for damages done to the city. Sure, they were glad to have pegged Everloo for something, but we _did_ break into his house and Natsu did destroy the sewer, along with a good section of the road with it. All of our reward money was taken as payment for repairs and I could have felt myself _seething_. The edges of my vision burning like black fire and my heart clenching with each beat.

Of course I didn't say anything about it to Levy or Natsu, who seemed bummed, but agreed since it would keep us out of having to spend time in jail. I just felt so angry.

"You mentioned burning when you woke up," Leo decided to try a different route to the same destination. I frowned at him as I tried to figure out where this conversation was going. I nodded once, waiting for him to continue. "The King and I have been talking about the ritual used to release the magic back into Earthland, and it should not have left you as bedridden as you were."

"So there were unexpected side effects with experimental magicks?" I raised and eyebrow as my eyes studied his face.

"Not experimental, things like this have happened in the past, just not in such a large scale. We have a few theories on what happened."

"Leo…" My steps slowed to a stop and Leo stopped a few steps in front of me, only half of his body turned to me. "You're hesitating," I tried saying it like a simple observation. It sounded more like I was pleading. To tell the truth I was scared. The black fire featured heavily in my dreams the last few nights and every little inconvenience seemed to set my blood straight to boiling.

"We believe Zeref may have cast a curse on you," Leo sighed as his eyes found mine.

"How could he have done that?" if my blood had been boiling earlier, it was suddenly made of ice. My feet felt bolted to the ground as my knees seemed to lock into place.

"Natsu didn't tell you?" Leo frowned.

"Didn't tell me what?" I was close to shaking, and the cold had nothing to do with it. Fear was running through my system as well as something close to anger.

"When he found you in the guild basement there was a note written in red ink, maybe even blood. Natsu recognized it as Zeref's handwriting."

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

I woke up sneezing, and that was never good. With a long slow stretch and a good yawn I was up and about, looking for signs of Lucy. She wasn't anywhere in the apartment, which was odd because she hardly ever left. I frowned at my surroundings. This place just didn't feel right without Lucy in it.

With a huff I made my way to the kitchen to make myself something to eat while I waited for her to get back. Unfortunately it seems I had already cleaned her out of food since there wasn't anything in the fridge or the cabinets. My stomach growled, leaving me to groan in response.

Maybe I should start sleeping at my own place.

But then I wouldn't be around Lucy. Besides, she always buys the best food.

I ran a hand through my hair before letting out a huff of annoyance and making my way to the bathroom to take a bath. It was the perfect weather for a nice steamy bath, maybe Lucy wouldn't mind just this one time, especially since she's not home.

I frowned before entering the bathroom as my eyes caught the falling snow outside of the window. It was cold outside and Lucy was still recovering from saving the world's magic. She really shouldn't be outside by herself. I sighed to myself before leaving her apartment through the nearby window.

The cold air didn't affect me even a little as I sniffed the area around the front of the apartment building, looking for Lucy's scent. It smelled fresh in some places and stagnant in others. I followed the fresher trail away from the guild hall.

Maybe she went to buy food! Or she could have just gone for a walk. I rubbed my chin while thinking of all the things Lucy could do on this side of town. Gray's house was in this direction, but he hadn't invited her over before so she couldn't possibly know that. I frowned at the thought of Lucy being all alone with the stripper during such cold weather. A growl grew in the back of my throat as I shoved my hands into my pockets, doing my best to push the image away, but it stuck.

Smoke curled from my nostrils as I exhaled, feeling my temperature rise. It was stupid to be upset about Gray spending time with Lucy. They were friends, and Lucy was already well aware of his stripping habits. Plus Gray kept the place freezing, so it's not like Lucy would be joining him. I frowned at that. Lucy wouldn't do that, it wasn't like her.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice Lucy standing close to a man at the end of the canal. It wasn't until I heard her soft voice, muffled by the winds that were slowly picking up, that my train of though finally vanished. Instead they were replaced with joy now that I had found her and she was most definitely not with the stripper. I opened my mouth to get her attention when something in the air shifted. The weight of the magic heavy and familiar.

Zeref was nearby. I could smell it in the air and feel it the weight of the summoning. I looked around frantically until my eyes fell once again on Lucy. My eyes grew wide with shock as black fire seemed to ignite on her finger tips and glow in her eyes. The man beside her began yelling, finally drawing my attention to him.

Loki looked concerned and confused as Lucy began storming towards me, her honey brown eyes were dark, tinged on the edges with a pinkish red as if she had been rubbing them for too long. Heat that was not my own seemed to char the earth as she walked, leaving black footprints and melted snow in her wake. When her skin made contact with mine, as she wrapped her delicate hands around my scarf, my body shrunk back from the sheer heat of her skin.

"How dare you keep Zeref's involvement from me," her eyes were cold, even while they were bathed in black fire. She pulled me down by my scarf, her strength magnified by the magic running through her veins, magic that was definitely not her own. At eye level I could see the broken capillaries in her eyes as pink tears began welling in her eyes. Lucy must be an angry crier.

"I thought it was best to tell you when we found out more information."

"We?" She growled as the fire spread from her finger tips to snake up her arm. She winced just the tiniest amount.

"I meant me," I swallowed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Liar," the growl that erupted from her throat was inhuman, almost feral as her grip tightened on my scarf. Dragon scales were immune to magic, but I swear I could smell them burning in her grasp. I began panicking, trying to fight her hold before she destroyed the last thing my father had given me. "I can smell it on you." Her fingers loosened as I attempted to tug out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry Luce, I just didn't think it was the right time to tell you," I felt myself pushing away from her as the fire continued to grow.

"Natsu," She sneered down at me. "I never want to see you a-"

The rush of magic was cool and shocking. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the fire disappeared all at once, leaving small burns running up and down Lucy's arms and surrounding her finger tips. Loki caught her as she began falling backwards. Gray stood next to him in little more than glorified underwear and a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you for saving her," Loki turned to Gray who gave one nod before turning to me with a bewildered look on his face.

"What was that?"

"Zeref cursed her. I wasn't sure what kind of curse it was, but it seems that if she lets her anger get way from her she'll be consumed by black fire."

"She could control it," I muttered, staring at Lucy's sleeping form like she might grow horns and wings. Like she might turn into me.

"I doubt that was control," Loki shook his head as he adjusted Lucy in his arms. "You should take her back to her place before she wakes up," Loki began fiddling with something in one of his pockets as he spoke. I shook my head as he pulled out a small silver orb and placed it on her forehead.

"She never wants to see me again." My voice was a hoarse croak as my arms trembled to keep me upright.

"She won't remember anything."

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

My stomach was rumbling loud enough to wake me from a fitful dream. Hushed voices in my living room had me stirring, pushing the too hot blankets away from my body to find some form of relief.

The dream had been awful, but no different than the ones that had plagued me recently. I was burning, but I was awake this time. Natsu had been there, and I was angry. So very angry.

I forced myself out of bed, groaning a little as my muscles ached. I stumbled to my bedroom door and pushed it open unceromoniously, startling the two dragon slayers sitting at my kitchen table. Wendy looked worried while Natsu looked terrified. I frowned at the two of them before pointedly ignoring Natsu's searching gaze to do my own searching. Food was a necessity, if my stomach had anything to say about it. As I looked through my cupboards and fridge for anything to eat. I sighed when I came up empty handed.

My eyes strayed to the window as the sight of falling snow caught my eyes. It was probably freezing outside and _I_ would have to go get food since Natsu couldn.t be trusted to actually bring it back. Another sigh escaped me as I felt resigned to my fate of dragon slayer babysitter.

I ignored the feeling of deja vu as I finally turned to the two slayers.

"Wendy, as much as I love you, you can't just barge in whenever," the bluenette nodded, looking guilty, "And YOU," I pointed at Natsu who had the good grace to at least look embarrassed and... scared? "You need to start pulling your weight if youre going to continue taking up space and starving me." I crossed my arms over my chest as he nodded ferverently.

"Whatever you want Luce," his voice quaked a bit with every word. I nodded once before turning to the front door. With my celestial keys in hand I summoned Plue to accompany me while I shopped.

Without another look behind me I was out the door.


End file.
